Gamer Soul and Life
by Nemo Ate Your Sandwich
Summary: When Harry died in the forest raped by his uncle, Death intervenes and takes him away to help. After being healed and given a special gift, Harry will show the Wizarding World a different Harry then they were expecting. Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!Intelligent!Harry, AU, Video Game Plot, Undecided things, M rated to be safe REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**

 **Warning: Maybe M/M (Unsure, friend suggested), Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, it'll be the first time I use this site for a story. Got nothing else to say! Well, ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry looked up at the sky with dull green eyes, his body beaten to a bloody pulp, he choked on his sob when his butt screamed at him in pain when he shifted to a more comfortable position, his uncle... No, that monster had taken away his innocence, his life, his freedom... He would gladly embrace death if it would make him get away from the pain, make him forget and let him see his parents. The 8 year old laid on the forest floor in his own puddle of blood and covered in that mans disgusting and strange white urine, that man had come home drunk and made him get into the car to go to the forest miles away, when they stopped the walrus of a man had forcibly dragged him into the forest and did so many painful things to him, the most painful thing was his but, he felt like vomiting when he felt the white sticky urine slowly harden on his body but kept it down.

He wondered if the gods hated him or if some being or power despised his existence, he'd done everything he could to get his family to care for him, to have friends, to have someone to love him like the kids he sees everyday being loved by their parents. He was quiet, he obeyed every command from his 'family', he hid his intelligence to let his fat lard of a cousin get better grades than him, he did everything and what does he get? Chores, abuse, neglect, and whatever that walrus did to him... He let out a pained sad smile and coughed up more blood and with teary eyes he stared up in the sky again "D-dad... Mum... I'm... coming, I" he was interrupted by another coughing fit, spraying blood and spit everywhere "I... h..pe... ou... ve... e.."(1) he whispered, though he wondered if the bone-like hands he felt lifting him up and the hooded figure he saw before blissfully accepting death was his imagination. He didn't care, he was going to die and he fully embraced it.

 _ **"It is not your time yet young master... Not in this timeline"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Death looked at his future master with sadness and fury, the fury directed to the walrus man but he pushed it aside to focus on the matter on hand, he felt his bond pull and he was no longer in the forest but in an elegant bedroom, he paid no heed to his surroundings but focused on cleaning him in the nearby bathroom, gently he scrubbed the young man, the boy was dead and yet he wasn't but he would fix that later. After bathing the poor boy he bandaged the wounds and changed the rags he wore in to a pair or comfortable rose red pants and a silk white shirt, he laid the boy in the four poster canopy bed with silver curtains and gold trimmings, he sat on the chair that appeared by the bed and waited.

For a few minutes he sat in silence before the oak door opened and a man stepped inside, he wore a black shirt with a white symbol stitched into the back of teh shirt, he wore matching silver jeans and white running sneakers, he had an angelic face and jaded green eyes that said 'I've seen it all and I survived', he had long hair that stopped at his back in a low pony tail. Harry James Potter walked into his bedroom to see his friend and servant Death and the injured body of his younger-self and grimaced "Death..." he said as he walked up to his bed that held his younger body, Death looked at the older version of his injured master and replied _**"Yes my master?"**_ Harry shook his head as he refrained from scolding his friend to call him harry for the umpteenth time.

"It seems that it's time?" he asked the being of death who nodded and he sighed, he looked at his younger-self and opened his menu

 _ **Harrison James *UNKNOWN*-*UNKNOWN*-Potter Lv *UNKNOWN *(2)**_

 **Master of Death**

 **Settings**

 **HInventory**

 **Menu**

He looked through his inventory before finding the object he needed

 **Inventory**

 **Items**

 **Game Soul**

 _ **Game Soul: The soul that started everything**_

Harrison smiled at the object that appeared in his hand, this was what started everything, everything that made his life incredible, it pulsed along with his own, both him and his younger-self's souls pulsed with it, he guided the wispy flame-like being towards his poor self and confirmed the option with no hesitation

 _ **Do you wish to give**_ **Game Soul _to_ Harry James Potter _?_**

 ** _Yes No_**

He watched in slight awe as the soul attach itself to his younger body, he sees his soul being wrapped around by the **Game Soul** and his body de-aged from his 8 year old self to a small 5 year old, he looked so small, his smaller body convulsed slightly before settling down as the **Game Soul** completely wrapped around his own soul and merged letting Harrison see the faint glowing label above Harry's head

 _ **Harry Potter Lv 1**_

He looked towards Death who nodded and smiled serenely, Death had a small smile on his face as he took a took out a small black notebook, Harrison recognized it and smiled brightly and watched as Death gave Harry the notebook that immediately was sent to the young boys inventory "Good luck little me... It's gonna be a looong journey ahead of you, but it'll be worth it" Harrison whispered as Death lifted the living body of his younger-self and whisked him away. Harrison felt two pairs of arms wrap around him, one around his shoulders and one around his waist "Very worth it" Harrison beamed as he smiled at his lovers who smiled back at him.

* * *

Harry felt his eyes flutter as he slowly woke up, he blinked sleepily before snuggling desperately in his cot in his cupboard...

...

He shot up in a flash he looked around frantically. How?! How was he still alive? How was he in his cupboard? He shifted and felt that his little bumpy mattress was bigger than normal, he looked down and squinted and realized his hands were smaller, he was smaller, and his body didn't hurt anymore. It was then when he saw something that changed his life.

A screen had popped up saying

 ** _Congratulations! Welcome to Game Life Harry James Potter._**

 ** _You are currently Lv 1, would you like to save progress?_**

 _ **Yes No**_

Harry looked on in disbelief and hesitantly reached out pressing **_Yes_** and felt warmth flooding his body.

* * *

 ** _Hogwarts Headmasters Office_**

 _ **3 AM in the Morning**_

In the empty office of one Albus Too Many Names Dumbledore, silver gadgets slowed down as Harry James Potter made them obsolete, they wouldn't be discovered for years until later, the hat of Hogwarts along with Hogwarts Phoenix watch as the old man's gadget's die and felt fate firmly set it's course. Both ancient relics looked at each other and hoped for the best, mostly for them to be free from the misguided goat's hand knowing if he continued bad things would happen, again. Just like before.

Hat and Phoenix fell back to sleep as the world was changing right in front of them.

* * *

 ** _(1): I hope you love me_**

 ** _(2): I will not reveal these yet because it is still to early and I am not certain about the pairings, I will decide later if the story hits_**

 ** _A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! It is 2:22 AM in the morning here but I am feeling fine, and as soon as this is posted I will be working on the second chapter till I either pass out or my dad has to borrow my laptop then I pass out on my wooden couch. I wanted to try my hand on the Video game plot of Harry Potter after reading a lot of them but I never see them finished, I want to at least finish 1 part of this story. See you next time! Nemo Ate Your Sandwich!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Maybe M/M (Unsure, friend suggested), Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N: Second Chapter! Hope you enjoy, if you don't like it than find some other fanfic to read. Oh and I upped the generations to 2005 to fit some things and made things come out earlier, you'll see why below in the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Harry looked at the dilemma that floated along in front of him, well not dilemma more like miracle, it's been two weeks since he discovered this ability

 _ **Harry James Potter Lv 5**_

 _ **EXP: 45/100**_

 ** _Title Freak_**

 ** _Agility: 17_**

 ** _Strength: 7_**

 ** _Endurance: 14_**

 ** _Intelligence: 16_**

 ** _Luck: 9_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 20/100%_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 10/100%_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 60/100%_**

 ** _Parselmagic-LOCKED_**

 ** _Animagus-LOCKED_**

It took Harry a day to fully absorb the information of the situation he was in, from his research he was a video game character, a freaking video game character, he was in a video game and he was back in time, 3 years back into his 5 year old age as much as he could tell. He didn't know either cry angry tears of laugh bitterly, though he managed to do both at the same time, well it seems he was fate's chew toy from what he read from Greek Mythology, he officially disliked the fates but he went to what mattered right now.

Apparently to his screen magic was real because of the **Magic Core** ability that informed him he had the ability to wield magic but it looked only partially developed depending on the partially filled chart wheel that floated beside his abilities, in fact the only ability that developed fully was his **Gamer Soul &Body** which made sense, and the only thing that came close to completion was this **Parseltongue** ability and the least developed ability was **Metamorphagus** ability, which he found out was the reason why his hair always grew back when Petunia would shear it off. Yeah, he no longer called them Aunt or Uncle, they don't deserve those titles, well he no longer called them that in his head knowing that if he ever voiced his thoughts he would get beaten again though he knew he wouldn't get raped, yes he did say he did research and he felt repulsed.

His level had gone five levels up from the labour he had endured from his chores luckily he wasn't 'punished' in the two weeks that passed by, he had experimented and he could call out his **Menu** and **Inventory** verbally and mentally, when he was alone he would obviously call it verbally but when people were nearby he would call out mentally and time would stop but he couldn't interact much with the surroundings, he could only move out of the way for a certain distance and time would start again so he dodged his fat cousins fists when they came at him during that one time he and his gang caught him in Harry Hunting, he loathed the game but dealt with it because he wasn't strong enough to fight back just yet. He discovered a little black notebook that was in his inventory which in turn was awesome as heck.

There was a small projection of his whole body that he could rotate to see around and slots for his clothes next to the projection, underneath were about 28 slots and one more page of 28 empty slots, there were more pages but were locked either by level or by money which were in Gold, Silver or Bronze. He loved the quests for their rewards because he would experience points or money, usually a silver coin with bronze coins in double digits, there were three slots just for his money in his inventory, currently he had saved 4 silver coins and 88 bronze coins and amazingly enough he could pay vendors and others his coins which would convert itelf into pounds but when he was shopping for himself for like a piece of bread in the cafeteria the price to him was in coins rather than pounds to he saved a lot of money to buy himself food which he usually spent it for sandwiches, if he could get a steady amount of income he could buy himself a full on meal so he wouldn't be malnourished.

His 'family's' levels didn't surprise him, Petunia was Lv 23, Vernon was Lv 30 and Dudley was Lv 4, he ignored them just as they ignored him when he wasn't on his chores.

He's been spending a lot more time in the library to look for things about his ability and he's seen a lot of stuff, from videos of gameplay to forums from famous games like League or Legends or South Park:Stick of Truth, which he both liked a lot and stifled his giggles when he watched a guy named JackSepticEye play South Park. He sighed as he read through the black notebook which were instructions on how to do things but a lot of the things were locked because he wasn't the proper level, sure he could save up to pay the price but he'd rather wait so he could save up his money for more important things, not that information was not important but he needed other things more right now, he hummed as he watched another episode of South Park:Stick of Truth, he was on episode 3 and he looked at the ridiculous move set but he was intrigued by the concept of fighting and wondered if he could do it.

And he confirmed it a few days later and leveled up one levelwhich triggered something and he was suddenly attacked by... a small mutant mouse. He was finishing up weeding the garden and leveled up when he was attacked by the mutant mouse.

* * *

 ** _LEVEL UP_**

 ** _Congrats! You are now Lv 6!_**

 ** _+4 Stat Points_**

 _ **Gardening is now Lv 15**_

Harry sighed in relief as he wiped a brow from sweat as he finally finished weeding out the garden, looking a bit proud of his work, Petunia had as much as a green thumb than the sun was colored black, he snorted, the woman had gotten lazy in her house work as a house wife, she could barely cook now and she had no idea on how to take care of a garden. He was about to open his menu when his vision flashed and before he knew it music played in the background as he was facing a disfigured mouse with splotches of glowing green goo that growled at him menacingly.

 _ **Warning! Enemy Ambush!**_

 _ **Lv 4 Mutant Mouse**_

 _ **Hp 30/30**_

Harry looked on in disbelief before he was put in tutorial mode, teaching him on how to attack and defend, he was given a branch as a weapon.

 _ **Harry Potter Lv 6**_

 _ **Hp 40/50**_

 _ **Mana 100/100**_

He lost 10 of his health as he failed to block the scratch from the mouse, he winced at the scratch and was given a healing stone which was literally called _**Small Healing Stone**_ which healed 15 health, he attacked by swinging his branch at the mouse knocking it towards the tree taking 6 damage

 _ **Mutant Mouse Lv 4**_

 _ **Hp 24/30**_

Harry's eyes twitched as he saw the damage, it should've been at least a few points more! Oh well you could't get everything right away. He was then taught on how to block and instead of 10 damage he got only 4 damage, he grinned and even beamed when the game showed him on how to use his **Mana/Magic** in battle, he was given the choice between four basic moves for now

 _ **Please choose one move, the rest will be taught later**_

 _ **Fire Blast**_

 _ **Water Slicer**_

 _ **Earth Stomp**_

 _ **Wind Shredder**_

Harry thought for a few second before choosing _**Wind Shredder**_ and the game resumed, he eagerly sent out his hand activating his Mana Attack which costed 15 Mana and was weak but was enough as it took off 12 Hp off the mouse

 ** _Harry Potter Lv 6_**

 ** _Hp 46/50_**

 ** _Mana 85/100_**

 ** _Mutant Mouse Lv 4_**

 ** _Hp 12/30_**

Harry grinned triumphantly and continue the battle loosing only 5 more Hp before winning the battle, he looked at the items that dropped with the death of the Mutant Mouse

 _ **Harry Potter Lv 6**_

 _ **EXP 78/ 150 (Leftover 2 points + 76)**_

 _ **Hp 41/50**_

 ** _Mana 70/100_**

 ** _Reward:_**

 ** _+76 EXP_**

 ** _Mouse Fang x2 - COMMON_**

 ** _Small Bone Knife - UNCOMMON_**

 ** _4 Silver & 50 Bronze _**

Harry beamed as he panted slightly and **_Saved_** when the option came to him, he had a new source of income! It was Friday so tomorrow while not on his chores he would go... What did they call it again? Ah yes, he was gonna go _grinding_. But first he had to go back inside to heal, take care of his stat point and continue his chores, not to mention learn how to improve his other abilities.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry if you don't like my game stats about this but I'm not very experience about this so bear with me! The numbers in the parenthesis are the previous stats before.**_

 _ **Harry James Potter Lv 6**_

 _ **Exp 78/150**_

 _ **Hp 50/50**_

 _ **Mana 100/100**_

 ** _Title Freak_**

 ** _Agility: 18 (17)_**

 ** _Strength: 9 (7)_**

 ** _Endurance: 14_**

 ** _Intelligence: 17 (16)_**

 ** _Luck: 9_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 25/100% (20)_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 11/100% (10)_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 62/100% (60)_**

 ** _Parselmagic-LOCKED_**

 ** _Animagus-LOCKED_**

 _ **SEE YOU GUYS LATER! Nemo Ate Your Sandwich**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Maybe M/M (Unsure, friend suggested), Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N: Welcome to the 3rd chapter of Gamer Soul and Life! So far I think I'm doing well, I just woke up from passing out 3 hours ago so I might make a few mistakes. Also I haven't decided if I should bash characters or not just like sexual preferences I'm neutral so I dunno, I enjoy a good bash fic and male slash fic like any other reader but I still like other fics like no bash and fem or not slash. I'll decide later since it's still early and for the next few chapters it's gonna focus on Harry. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter like the others! Oh and if no likey then go find another fanfic to read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Harry looked proudly at his stats, it was now Sunday and yesterday he spent most of the time finding low level creatures to fight, he even managed to find the Rat Dungeon that was stationed nearby the park, though he only went for low levels or levels near his own, it was a good strategy to him, he'll become stronger then take on stronger forces repeating. So far he only encountered Mutant Mouses and Rats, Rabid Stray Dogs and the occasional Stray Cat but that was probably because of the fact he stayed near his neighborhood, he only explored a little bit but he was content for now.

It looked like each time he level on tens like 10 or 20 he would get en extra stat point and perk from what he observed, he quickly used the stat points and looked at his work before moving to the perk unlock, his magic has boosted since he's been using them a lot in fights and his **Metamorphagus** went by slowly as he level up and he just found out if he practiced lengthening or shortening his hair it would boost faster, as for his **Parseltongue** he's been planning on going to the zoo so he could practice that or find a garden snake or something.

 ** _Harry James Potter Lv 10_**

 ** _Exp 10/400_**

 ** _+Perk Unlocked!_**

 ** _+5 stat points!_**

 _ **Hp 250/250**_

 _ **Mana 150/150**_

 ** _Title Freak_**

 ** _Agility: 21 (18)_**

 ** _Strength: 13 (9)_**

 ** _Endurance: 19 (14)_**

 ** _Intelligence: 20 17)_**

 ** _Luck: 12 (9)_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 39/100% (25)_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 15/100% (11)_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 62/100% (62)_**

 ** _Parselmagic-LOCKED_**

 ** _Animagus-LOCKED_**

He was making progress, by the time the year ends he might be level 25, it was November and nearing December coming close to christmas, he shook his head and focused on the new Perk ability he unlocked.

 ** _Congratulations! You have now unlocked the Perk ability!_**

Harry blinked and remembered South Park:Stick of Truth and remembered when JackSepticeye got perks, it was like getting upgrades with out using your stat points, he snorted at his lame explanation but continued on towards the perks an looked at the choices.

 ** _Elemental Power - This perk will let you control any elemental spell/item with ease but you still need to take time to master these spells or items but it will make things easier._**

 ** _Potioneer Extravagant - This perk will make your cooking, and baking skills apply to your potion brewing skills and most potions will come to you with ease, like Elemental Power you still need to take time to master the ability but it will make things easier._**

 ** _Parselmagic - Unlocks Parselmagic early: ability to cast magic in the tongue of snakes and reptiles_**

 ** _Animagus - Unlocks Animagus early: ability to turn into one's inner animal/s_**

The gamer contemplated reading the multiple perks over and over again thinking of the pros and cons of each perk, **Potioneer** looked useful but he didn't know anything about potions beside the rare _**Mana Potions**_ he gets from the rare drop rates from the Mutant Rats, **Elemental** would help him with his battle spells especially his growing favorite _Wind Shredder_ attack and he would level up much faster, but the **Parselmagic** and **Animagus** would be unlocked and both seemed so cool... **Animagus** would let him turn into his inner animal and **Parselmagic** would let him branch into a different magic. Harry sulked at the fact he couldn't get two perks at the time but from what he researched the perks would still be there but the next time he would get a perk was when he would turn to Lv 20, after some time he made the decision and picked **Elemental Power** , it would let him get more powerful elemental spells and control them better also it would help him in battle.

 _ **You have chosen [Elemental Power] next Perk available Lv 20**_

 _ **Thank you for your time**_

He nearly toppled over when he felt something slam into him and felt warmth flooding his system, he was thankful he as in a secluded field in the park, it was right after school so he was safe as long he wasn't found by Dudley and his little gang. He sighed in disappointment as the warm feeling went away after a few minutes and looked over his stats and took note his Mana had increased by 25 more points and was slowly refilling to a full tank.

 ** _Harry James Potter Lv 10_**

 ** _Exp 10/400_**

 _ **Hp 250/250**_

 _ **Mana 151/175**_

 ** _Title Freak_**

 ** _Agility: 21 (18)_**

 ** _Strength: 13 (9)_**

 ** _Endurance: 19 (14)_**

 ** _Intelligence: 20 17)_**

 ** _Luck: 12 (9)_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 39/100% (25)_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 15/100% (11)_**

 ** _Elemental Power- Easier control over elemental 20/100%_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 62/100% (62)_**

 ** _Parselmagic-LOCKED_**

 ** _Animagus- LOCKED_**

Harry looked at the new ability in slight disappointment but shrugged as he recalled he needed to master it like any other of his abilities "That reminds me..." he murmured as he looked at his **Parseltongue** ability, he needed to go to the zoo to master it and maybe he would unlock Parselmagic. He looked at his cheap watch he got from a little party bag he got from his classmates birthday a few weeks ago, he cursed as he saw it was nearing 6, he needed to go back to that house or else he would get locked out again. Quickly he exits the forest and runs home.

* * *

 _ **Congratulations! You are now Lv 14!**_

 ** _Harry James Potter Lv 14_**

 ** _+4 stat points_**

 ** _+Shop Unlocked!_**

 ** _\+ 1 Cat Claw (Common)_**

 ** _\+ 1 Lucky Cat Eye (Uncommon)_**

 ** _+72 EXP_**

 ** _Exp 10/900_**

 _ **Hp 450/450**_

 _ **Mana 280/280**_

 ** _Title Freak_**

 ** _Agility: 25 (21)_**

 ** _Strength: 17 (13)_**

 ** _Endurance: 23 (19)_**

 ** _Intelligence: 20 (17)_**

 ** _Luck: 16 (12)_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 48/100% (39)_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 25/100% (15)_**

 ** _Elemental Power- Easier control over elemental 50/100%_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 80/100% (62)_**

 ** _Parselmagic-LOCKED_**

 ** _Animagus-LOCKED_**

Harry observed curiously at the **Shop** option he just acquired in his inventory, over the week it had just turned December so he couldn't grind as much anymore because Petunia had him going to and fro in decorating the house, tree and bake even more sweets for her 'Dinkey-Duddikins'. He smiled at the option, finally he could buy things without going to the vendors, though as he read from his black notebook it said that you could only use this option within safe areas and the occasional dungeon area, here you could buy and sell weapons and other things, he currently had 2 Gold, 80 Silver, and 99 Bronze.

Quickly he went back to the house and got pushed into his cupboard and then opened his inventory.

He opened the **Shop** and was immediately amazed, he could buy better clothing and armor than the ones he got from the drops he got when he finally found a dungeon, a Rat Dungeon that he nearly completed already it was a small dungeon so he wasn't surprised, there were **Weapons** of all kinds ranging from guns and swords to magic staffs and long bows, in the **Armor** option there were so many designs, in **Stones and Potions** there various kinds from Healing to Protection to Battle and Attack.

As he looked around he managed to find the option where he could sell his junk drops he got over the month, from his Mouse Fangs, Small Bone Knives, Bone Knives, Dog Paws, Cat Claws, he kept the Lucky Cat Eye's because he saw the recipe for a Lucky Cat Eye necklace, he needed 3 more to complete it, and he was proud as he now had 7 Gold, 78 Silver, and 99 Bronze. Suddenly a screen popped up making jump slightly in surprise at it came so suddenly

 **INCOMING MESSAGE!**

 **On [Christmas Eve], you are able to draw a prize from the celebration! On every [News Years Eve, Valentine's Day, Halloween, Christman Eve and Day] you will have the chance to draw a rare item in the gift section! ONLY and ONLY on these days you will be able to gain the opportunity to draw rare random items from the gift section!**

Harry gaped for a bit before cheering, he couldn't wait for Christmas now! And he had the right to celebrate, on every Christmas before he didn't get anything from the Dursleys. Grinning he went a little shopping and selling his old things that he didn't need anymore, he spent his money on a Lv 12 Elemental Staff losing 6 Gold and 20 Silver but it was so worth it. Next he bought a couple of green colored battle gi which costed 1 gold , 20 silver and 80 bronze, along with that he managed to buy new glasses that wouldn't fall off his face but he would save those for his battles, what was the point of buying new glasses for the risk of the Dursleys finding they were new and punish him for it?

He sneered darkly at the thought at them and swore he would NEVER forgive the man/woman that left him on their doorsteps. In Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore sneezed in his office. Harry shook his head and closed the shop and put the Elemental Staff in his re-equip slot, it was a slot designed to let him equip and unequip the item without opening his inventory to do it. Next he put the battle gi on besides his clothes, there were two slots for clothing, his casual clothing slots for when he wasn't in battle but when he was ambushed his clothes would switch with the leather armored he got from drops, now he switched the leather with the gi and sold the leather set gaining 50 silver for the set.

Feeling good he laid on the little mattress inside the cupboard he called his bedroom, he swore when he got stronger he would threaten Vernon and Petunia for the second bedroom, it isn't like they were using the damn room for anything else than a junk storage container.

Soon he slipped into the peaceful land of dreams

* * *

Harry smiled as he entered the zoo, he was going to visit his friends in the reptile house, since he first visited the zoo the reptiles and snakes went a bit crazy for him saying they were honored to speak with a speaker.

 _$Honored Ssspeaker! You have returned~!$_ many cried out _$Hello again, I'm back!$_ he replied quietly trusting the enhanced hearing of his animal friends, the zookeepers looked at the snakes and reptiles strangely though Harry wasn't worried he only came when a lot of people came but was not really crowded to avoid suspicion _$You're always welcomed to Honored Ssspeaker, have you finally come to free uss?$_ a nearby cobra asked, Harry shook his head sadly _$I am sssorry my dear friendssss... I still cannot free you, jusst wait a little longer dear onesss. Sssoon you will be free$_ he hissed back smiling at the cheering hisses he got from them.

He always found animals better than humans even back when he wasn't a gamer, when he first came here he got roped into a promise to free them all and he refused to break that promise from his first friends, even if they weren't human, lately he's been experimenting on his inventory to see if he could store living things and he could! He's been testing this some normal mice and dogs and they were fine when he released them, he just needed to get stronger a bit before making a plan to free them. Soon enough after talking to them for an hour or so a screen popped infront of him and immediately called out his menu mentally to stop people from seeing the pop-up, he found out that others could see it too but only the screen, a kid walked in to see the screen appear in front of him but luckily the kid was about to move away to another neighborhood.

 ** _Congratulations! You have completed [Parseltongue] and have Unlocked [Parselmagic]_**

Harry grinned and immediately dismissed the screen in favor of speaking with his friends again, he had a plan now but he needed to level up Parselmagic for it to work.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Heya! Hope you enjoyed the fanfic! It is 4:30 here! And I feel like passing out any second now! I wonder why I only write my chapters in the late night and early morning after never sleeping a wink? INSOMNIA AND WORRY! The worry part is for my friend who gave me this idea and suggestion for m/m slash who is in a coma in the hospital. But I dunno about the m/m slash, now before you choose now I'll tell you all to wait till Harry's ATLEAST in third year to vote! In which I will make a poll for it in the future and confirm it either in fourth year of fifth! It's still too early for this.**_

 ** _Harry James Potter Lv 14_**

 ** _Exp 10/900_**

 _ **Hp 450/450**_

 _ **Mana 250/250**_

 ** _Title Freak_**

 ** _Agility: 25 (21)_**

 ** _Strength: 17 (13)_**

 ** _Endurance: 23 (19)_**

 ** _Intelligence: 20 (17)_**

 ** _Luck: 16 (12)_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 48/100% (39)_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 25/100% (15)_**

 ** _Elemental Power- Easier control over elemental 50/100%_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 80/100% (62)_**

 ** _Parselmagic-UNLOCKED: Ability to cast spells in Parseltongue 0/100%_**

 ** _Animagus-LOCKED_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Maybe M/M (Unsure, friend suggested), Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the wait, I visited my friend in a coma yesterday and missed the chance to type and write! Here's the chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Harry grimaced as he defeated another zombie, he had just found a dungeon full of them, though they were a good new source of money, exp and drop items the reason for his displeasure is how realistic they looked, they were so gory, they looked like the walkers from that Walking Dead trailer he watched in YouTube. He sighed as he looked over the items they dropped

 _ **+1 Zombie Head (Uncommon)**_

 _ **+1 Long Bone Staff (Uncommon)**_

 _ **+5 Rotten Flesh (Common)**_

He looked over the _**Bone Staff**_ but didn't switch his _ **Elemental Staff**_ seeing as it helped his magic attacks, he didn't know about the rotten flesh he got from the zombies and almost opted to throw them away but decided against it because you never know when they would be useful, no matter how disgusting they were... He looked over his stats and sighed, his progress over his **_Parselmagic_ ** was not going as fast as he thought, it took twice amount of Mana to cast his spells using **_Parselmagic_** but he managed to get them to a good 7%, well good in his books. As for his **_Metamorphagus_** ability he's been using it mostly in his cupboard, he's managed to grow it past his feet before shortening it and changing it to forest green then to silver before turning it back, he felt proud about this ability, maybe he'll use it one day to run away from the Dursleys if they cross the line... Just maybe, but right now he needed to focus on becoming stronger than Vernon and get that second bedroom, he'll try when he's Lv 20 just to be safe

 ** _Harry James Potter Lv 14_**

 ** _Exp 825/900_**

 _ **Hp 306/450**_

 _ **Mana 146/250**_

 ** _Titles_**

 ** _Freak (Dursley Family)_**

 ** _Honored Speaker (Snakes and Reptiles)_**

 ** _Agility: 25 (21)_**

 ** _Strength: 17 (13)_**

 ** _Endurance: 23 (19)_**

 ** _Intelligence: 20 (17)_**

 ** _Luck: 16 (12)_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 53/100% (48)_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 32/100% (25)_**

 ** _Elemental Power- Easier control over elemental 67/100% (50)_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 100/100%_**

 ** _Parselmagic- Ability to cast spells in Parseltongue 7/100%_**

 ** _Animagus-LOCKED_**

He noticed his additional title and smiled, figures the game would include what his reptillian friends would call him. He shook his head and continued into the dungeon, he'll escape out of the dungeon when he had low health, about 90, he was paranoid, he hadn't died yet and he didn't know if it would painless or not but he was not willing to find out, not to mention he hasn't even touched his _Save Files_ yet but he'll experiment when he moved out of his cupboard and into a proper bedroom. He trudged on and looked at his surroundings, the dungeon was themed to an apocalyptic world, fitting... real fitting... He felt disturbed at the eerie silence with the destroyed buildings and random corpses that were strewn all over the place, most missing many parts and were eaten, the game out did themselves in this one.

The Rat Dungeon was themed to a sewer of course so it was dark and dank but it was nothing compared to this, besides he was used to the dark but he felt like hurling again looking at the dungeon he was in, he hurled the second he looked in his surroundings when he entered the dungeon. He was 6 after all, he miscalculated when he first woke up in the game but anyone would because of his malnourished body.

 ** _WARNING! Special Enemy Ambush!_**

 ** _Zombie Pewdiepie Approaches! Lv 30_**

 ** _1600/1600 HP_**

Harry gaped as a zombie version of the famous YouTuber Pewdiepie appeared in front of him **"Graowsit...oin... brooorghs"** the zombie managed to groan before attacking him, he barely managed to block the incoming attack that shaved 25 HP, the attack was... A barrel... **"BAARGGGHAAAALL"** it roared after throwing 2 more from thin air, dodging the first one but was hit with the second barrel grating off **52** HP... **52 HP**! DAMN WAS HE STRONG! Harry thought frantically, he tried escaping but was denied, he sweated and attacked using **_Earth Stomp_** , he slammed his staff on the ground making the earth rumble before a pillar of stone strike the undead swedish mob damaging him 36 Hp off. He gulped, he was so screwed...

Zombie Pewds suddenly roared loudly making him cover his ears and shut his eyes but when he felt the ground rumble he opened his eyes to see a hoard of zombies wearing blue t-shirts or Pewdiepie's brofist and Pewdiepie franchise items, he yelped and managed to climb a nearby unbroken utility pole and when he was at the top he looks at the haord of undead fans and deadpans at the zombie youtuber then yells to the game " **REALLYY?! FUCKIN REALLY?!** "

* * *

 **Glimpse into the future**

Harrison jumped at the sudden yell in the air, he blinked as he looked around his library and sweatdropped "Oh... Little me must be cursing the game for the first time..." he murmurs as he continued reading his book, Death looked at his master with amused eyes **"I believe this was the time you first encountered that undead swedish youtuber"** Death pointed out as he played happily with a skeletal kitten who mewed in bliss as Death scratched it's chin's skull, Harrison hummed and flipped to another page "It seems so.." he said and lifted a cup of tea and sipped humming again as he enjoyed both his book and tea.

* * *

 **Back in the Past**

Harry cursed more before firing his favorite move so far **_Wind Shredder_** , he threw out his staff directing the blades of air towards the strong zombie grinning when he hit the zombie grating 80 HP, his Wind Shredder was already Lv 21 so he was proud of the fact, but it wasn't enough as undead Felix sent out decayed ducks like spears at him, he ducked but was hit by a couple of them sending him off the pole taking fall damage as well making him lose 49 HP " **FUCK** " he yelped, though luckily the hoard had dispersed so only he and Pewdiepie were left.

 _ **Zombie Pewdiepie Lv 30**_

 ** _1484/1600_**

 ** _Harry James Potter Lv 14_**

 ** _205/450 Hp_**

 ** _84/250 Mana_**

Harry quickly took a **Mana Potion** restoring 50 Mana and sent out another _**Wind Shredder**_ damaging him again for 70 HP, Pewds grunts before growling " **BAAWRRRGHAALS** " and throwing more barrels, Harry managed to dodge all three grinning at his accomplishment he attacked physically instead of using his magic, hitting the zombie 4 times getting 68 HP off, he dodged the swipes but gets grated on his side getting 20 Hp off his bar. He huffed before attacking physically again waiting for his Mana to regen again so he could attack magically again.

Pewds grunted again and roared again calling his fans making Harry climb the utility pole again, Harry grunted then sent **_Water Slicer_** at his opponent, a long fissure of water slashed in the air and aimed itself at the undead youtuber making it groan as 40 Hp was taken away, Harry made a mental note to level up all his elemental moves though because of this he doesn't manage to dodge the decayed ducks making him lose 60 Hp "Shit" Harry cursed as he clutch his arm painfully, he took a _**Medium Healing Stone**_ noting it was his last one "Fuck" he deadpanned but sighs, he pulled his wits together and with a battle cry he charges at the famous youtuber.

* * *

 _ **GAME OVER**_

Harry groaned in pain, he felt his body throb in pain, dying was not painless, even in a game. He looked at the grayed inkyness of the zombie dungeon and glared at the zombie Pewdiepie and his dead body that was currently bit by bit, disappearing into pixels, he looked like crap, his arm was bent unnaturally and his leg was ripped off, his chest was pierced by a decaying duck corpse that was surprisingly an effecting spear, he would've hurled at his dead body's state if it weren't the fact he was floating in the gaming afterlife. He sighed and looked at his options

 _ **REVIVE BEFORE DUNGEON WITH ALL ITEMS KEPT? COST: 2 LIFE POINT**_

 ** _YES NO_**

 _ **REVIVE IN LAST SAVE POINT WITH DROP ITEMS, MONEY AND EXP MISSING? COST: 1 LIFE POINT**_

 ** _YES NO_**

 ** _LIFE POINTS: 8_**

Harry looked thoughtfully before choosing the first option, loosing 2 life points, he promised he would be more careful and save more frequently.

* * *

Harry blinked as white flashed in his eyes before shaking his head and looked around, he was at the nearby abandoned church where the zombie dungeon was, he blinked again before turning away, that was enough exploring and dungeon hunting for today, he groaned as he felt stiff and phantom pains from his death, he would so avoid dying, that was real painful and he had limited life points, though he wonders if there were more things like that Zombie Pewdiepie out there.

Returning to the Dursley Household he ignored Petunia's shrieks and immediately went to his cupboard, he was lucky that Petunia had said to do so. He sat on his cot and then opened the shop to sell the drop items he had, after that he just closed it and laid on his little mattress, he felt so tired from it, he would like to sleep off the phantom pains and the exhaustion, Petunia would shriek at him later to make dinner but it would be worth it if he could at least get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Harry smiled in excitement, it was a few days since his death and he spent those days avoiding the zombie dungeon but it seems since he unlocked it there were ambushes of zombies attacking him, though he took his time to train his spells and leveling up using the Rat Dungeon and went to find other Dungeons. Right now he was in the Rat Dungeon facing off 2 dog sized **Mutant Rats** , the reason of his excitement was the chest behind the rats, he was almost done with the rats so he was so close for that treasure chest, he sent a **_Fire Blast_** at the **Mutant Rats** sending off a six pointed star fire blast at both the rats killing them both.

Eagerly he stepped forward and idly collected the drop items before turning to the chest, he hesitantly reached for it and opened it, for a brief moment the chest glowed and shined before disappearing and leaving 3 items on the ground.

 ** _+1 ? (Super Rare)_**

 ** _+1 Sky Blue Soul's Ribbon (Extra Rare)_**

 ** _+1 Purple Soul's Notebook (Extra Rare)_**

Harry looked confusedly at the items, a sky blue ribbon and a purple notebook and an unknown item that summons something, the unknown item was a a yellow buttercup, he blinked at them before setting them in his inventory and continuing his adventure through the dungeon, he never notice the ribbon and notebook flash briefly before settling and the yellow little flower twitched before settling.

* * *

 **Glimpse into the future**

Harrison smiled at the sky blue ghost-like figure and purple ghost-like figure, they waved at him before reverting back into a slightly worn ribbon and used notebook, he gingerly picked them up and settled them on his desk and sighed before looking at a glass container that contained a floating buttercup. He sat on his favorite armchair before opening his menu and opened *UNKNOWN* and carefully read it's contents smiling serenely at it's history "Little me... You'll love this, I did" he grinned as he reached out and touched the screen and settled on a name

 ** _Un*****le_**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like it! Got nothing else to say :}**

 ** _Harry James Potter Lv 15_**

 ** _Exp 12/950_**

 _ **Hp 500/500**_

 _ **Mana 305/305**_

 ** _Titles_**

 ** _Freak (Dursley Family)_**

 ** _Honored Speaker (Snakes and Reptiles)_**

 ** _Agility: 26 (25)_**

 ** _Strength: 18 (17)_**

 ** _Endurance: 23 (23)_**

 ** _Intelligence: 22 (20)_**

 ** _Luck: 16 (12)_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 57/100% (53)_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 36/100% (32)_**

 ** _Elemental Power- Easier control over elemental 70/100% (67)_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 100/100%_**

 ** _Parselmagic- Ability to cast spells in Parseltongue 9/100% (7)_**

 ** _Animagus-LOCKED_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Maybe M/M (Undecided, friend suggested), Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N: Welcome to chapter 5! Enjoy! If you don't mind review, it lets me know if you enjoy my work or I did something wrong or something confuses you in something.**

 **MysticSpider: I decided to leave the levels alone, while you do make a reasonable argument, there are many different types of leveling systems for many different games and I wanna try to branch out to my own type for the sake of the story and the entertainment of the readers. Hope that's okay with you.**

 **To those who do/don't want m/m slash: Like I said in the last part of my previous chapter (Chapter 3) I am still not sure on that and the pairing, there might not be a pairing that may be featured in the story, I'm going to wait till Harry's third year then decide and confirm in either fourth year or fifth year and ultimately ends in either sixth year or beginning of seventh year where there will be an epilogue, a poll will be created during this time so watch out for that when we land there. Though throughout the story expect some onesided feelings from both genders for Harry since I am considering for both sides, my friend only SUGGESTED in m/m slash so I'm not sure, and until this is cleared out there will be onesided feelings throughout third-fifth year until confirmation from both sides. Thank you for your time, let's get this over with.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Harry looked at the sky blue ribbon and purple notebook that laid innocently on the grass of the park, he was in his own private field where rarely anyone would come to it, the ribbon looked slightly worn but fairly new, the notebook looked worn and used a lot of times but when he tried to open it the notebook glowed and a screen would pop up

 **You are not of proper Lv, come back when you are old enough.**

Harry's eyes twitched in irritation at the screen but left it alone, strangely enough the notebook was equipable to his weapon slots but when he would try the same screen would appear adding to his irritation, the ribbon was pretty much the same, he sighs and tucked his chin under his arms that were propped against his right leg, figures the first rare chest he finds it's something that won't be useable till his of age and proper Lv. Well he should've expected it, it happened to most gamers in the gaming world when they first play the game, find a rare chest early and find good stuff but unable to use it till of proper Lv.

He took one last glance at the two items before collecting them and keeping them safely in his inventory, he paused as he took sight at the mysterious yellow buttercup flower that was in his inventory, he hesitantly equipped the flower to his hand and observed it closely, he wasn't certain about it but he thought that the flower grew a bit because the last time he got it, when he took it for the first time, it had fitted his hand perfectly but now it almost ecplipsed his hand, he shook his head and put it back into his inventory to contemplate another time, it was time to back to his prison.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

"Hmm...? What's this...?" a deeply yellow claw reached out, bringing the object closer to the owner's eyes. Reptilian eyes behind slightly thick glasses observed it, the eyes narrowed before humming in curiosity, the object in question was what seemed like a golden sphere with elegant designs covering it entirely though what stood out was a symbol engraved in emeralds on one of the sides of the sphere in the middle, a triangle with a circle inside divided by a vertical line, as a clawed finger ran over the symbol the owner yelped when the ball revealed metallic wings that were hidden as intricate designs, with awe smart eyes watch the small sphere fly around like a hummingbird before landing firmly on a messy desk and furling the wings becoming a full sphere once again "Wow..." was breathed out of scaled lips as she smiled widely, with determined eyes she looked at the paper that had appeared with the strange sphere, excitedly she went out taking the sphere with here determined to show it to her friend and girlfriend.

* * *

 **Back with Harry after a Time Skip**

Harry sighed as he shoveled snow off the driveway, snow had finally fell as people began decorating their houses for the upcoming holiday, normally he would feel indifferent as he long ago realized that there was no reason to celebrate because of the Dursleys but now, he had a reason for excitement, on Christmas Eve and Day, he would be able to get a random gift from the gift section, he would get _2_ , **_2_**! gifts soon enough!

He smiled and wondered on what he would get from the gifts, he stifles a groan as the familiar banshee shriek of Petunia screams at him to get inside to make her 'Dinky-Duddikins' some more cookies, figures the fat lard would already have eaten all the batches of cookies he made _yesterday_ and he didn't have enough, he wonders if his 'cousin' would have an early death or get diabetes or even better, cancer. He was past the line that had said 'I want you to go to hell' to 'Hm? You in pain? I don't care, actually here let me help, I'll go over there cheer you on as you die slowly and think over your life and I'll stomp on your grave for good measure' and nearing 'Here, I'll send you to hell myself and see to it that you get the worse punishment while I lounge around and give them tips for more pain'.

He smooth his face to an emotionless mask and enter the house ignoring the pig and walrus weighing the couch down that looked like they could break under their combined weight at any moment, he was surprised it lasted this long the last one lasted only a few weeks before breaking, and the horse faced woman who nagged on him to the kitchen screeching at him to make more cookies for her Dudley-kins and some more for Vernon's guests. Harry just ignored everything as he focused on baking, he actually enjoyed it and was pleased as he leveled up his baking a level again.

"MUUUUM I WANT MY COOOKIES!"

"Oh, please wait a little more ickle-duddikins. BAKE FASTER YOU USELESS BOY!"

"BOY YOU BETTER NOT BURN THOSE COOKIES!"

His eye twitched as he managed to stop the urge to launch a spell at them, not now, just be patient, wait for the right moment, wait for the right moment to strike, he kept his mantra as he sped up slightly. He would SO enjoy breaking them.

* * *

 **Glimpse in the future**

Harrison smelled his new batch of cookies as he set them down to cool, Christmas was near and he was excited "Grandpa!" he smiled as he reflexively catch his precious granddaughter in his arms used to the sudden attacks from his children and grandchildren "Hello my little dragon" he greeted warmly as the little giggly girl squirmed in his grip to face the cookies. He made no move to stop her from grabbing a cookie, his little dragon had earned that nickname from the fact she was a fire elemental and could stomach even the hottest foods, in fact her favorite meal was his first fire spell Fire Blast so this was nothing compared to it "Natsumi, save some for everyone alright?" he said to the pink haired girl who nodded and grinned "Yes grandpa!" she chirped and munched on a cookie. Harrison thought back to his first good Christmas and pitied his little self but knew it would be his first best Christmas ever, even after all these years he kept those first 2 gifts in his inventory. (1)

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Dodging an exploding gift box Harry cursed as he sent out ** _Fire Blas_** t at the _**Demented Santa Elves**_ and managed to kill one of them, while out exploring he found out that since Christmas was so close everything was suddenly Christmas themed, though the other dungeons where sealed off but now there were other limited dungeons, limited because they would only exist till News Years before disappearing till next Christmas. When he was ambushed by 3 _**Demented Santa Elves** _ he was more surprised than he thought, though it was the design of the elves that sent him off, they were small yes, smaller than him but they sure pack a punch when in a pack, they were all either green or red with green or red designs but he knew the splattered red blotches that were darker than the light red in their uniform was not design nor dye, it's pretty obvious with their clawed hands dipped in blood, they had fangs and their eyes were black on red, it was somehow even more disturbing than the gory design of the zombies!

Some would carry weapons like a sharpened candy cane, a Christmas themed _bazooka_ , and one of the rare ones would summon broken toy minions, though they would fall in one hit so they were weak as hell.

Harry panted as he defeated the latest Elf Ambush and looked over his rewards

 _ **+1 Cane Spear(Common)**_

 ** _+2 Bloody Elf Bells(Common)_**

 ** _\+ 2 Medium Healing Stone(Uncommon)_**

 ** _+Large Healing Stone (Slightly Rare)_**

 ** _+1 Broken Toy Part (Uncommon)_**

He had 3 _**Cane Spears**_ , 9 _**Bloody Elf Bells**_ , 4 **_Medium Healing Stones_** , 2 _**Large Healing Stone**_ , and 3 _**Broken Toy Part**_ , he huffs and decides to go back to the Dursleys Household wondering what the broken toy parts could do, well he'll find out when he's back in his cupboard, it may not be munch but it still had heat, while walking down the path where it was rare for ambushes he looks over his stats, one more ambush and he's sure he would level up

 ** _Harry James Potter Lv 15_**

 ** _Exp 898/950_**

 _ **Hp 352/500**_

 _ **Mana 204/305**_

 ** _Titles_**

 ** _Freak (Dursley Family)_**

 ** _Honored Speaker (Snakes and Reptiles)_**

 ** _Agility: 26 (25)_**

 ** _Strength: 18 (17)_**

 ** _Endurance: 23 (23)_**

 ** _Intelligence: 22 (20)_**

 ** _Luck: 16 (12)_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 62/100% (53)_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 49/100% (38)_**

 ** _Elemental Power- Easier control over elemental 86/100% (70)_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 100/100%_**

 ** _Parselmagic- Ability to cast spells in Parseltongue 18/100% (9)_**

 ** _Animagus-LOCKED_**

He would soon master Elemental Power, though he wonders if something will happen like when he completed **_Parseltongue_** , speaking of it, through sheer stubbornness he had leveled it enough he would get an easier grasp on it, it still took twice of mana to cast a spell but he was determined to at least get it past 40 to help his reptilian friends, his friends were in hibernation so he couldn't talk to them right now, his _**Metamorphagus** _ was coming along nicely, he could now change the color of his eyes to a few colors and change the size of his nose and grow an inch, his _**Magic Core**_ was steadily growing.

 ** _WARNING! ENEMY AMBUSH!_**

 ** _Rabid Rudolp Lv 17_**

 ** _650/650 Hp_**

Harry was was startled when a when a deer, a reindeer, suddenly appeared before him, he had a red flaming nose and a foaming mouth it looked deranged, yup a definite Rabid Rudolph. Though strangely in his mind a part of him complained at the stag, he had no idea why but he felt offended at the stag thought of the strange name 'Prongs', he shook his head as he was forced to dodge the sharp antlers, as he was about to send **_Water Slicer_** a screen suddenly appeared

 ** _New Move Set, please choose one, others will be earned later_**

 ** _Ice Spear_**

 ** _Wood Whip_**

 ** _Mud Bomb_**

 ** _Sand Shuriken_**

Harry looked at the new moves that were in front of him, he decided on _**Ice Spear**_ as he thought it was a good thing to have since there was pretty much snow and ice around him, the others would have to wait later, he went to test his new move and followed his instincts, using his left hand he slammed his new Elemental Staff ,that he bought earlier before going hunting, on the ground and sent out his left hand pointing his right at Rudolph dramatically as three Ice Spears formed around him, one on each side and one above his head, his eyes flashed light blue as the ice spears were sent at a high speed rate, Rudolph dodged the first one, blocked the second and was hit by the third taking of 104 Hp and 2x Bleeding, Harry grinned at it but it took a lot of mana to do it so he wasn't going to do it again till later.

Rudolph huffed and stomped on the ground rocks flew out of the ground before sending themselves at him, he dodged most but he was hit by the rest shaving off 44 Hp, he quickly took a _**SmallHealing Stone**_ healing him 15 Hp, he noticed that the bleeding got another 20 Hp off Rudolph, he would so train that move later

 _ **Rabid Rudolph Lv 17**_

 _ **526/650 1x Bleeding**_

 _ **Harry James Potter Lv 15**_

 ** _324/500_**

Harry grinned and felt excitement boil in him strangely enough, he didn't know why he felt so _determined_ , in his inventory a sky blue ribbon glowed and shifted restlessly.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

Goggled eyes watch as a sky blue ribbon, a purple notebook and a buttercup flower disappear from her machine, with a grin she looked at her computer and cheered, her assistant looked at the monitor and sighed in relief as it relieved a successful transport, wiping their forehead with a blue sweater sleeve they look at the monitor.

 _*Knowing those precious items were successfully transported fills you with DETERMINATION_

* * *

Harry panted as he felt his body tremble.

He did it, he defeated Rudolph and he was thankful he did it because one more it he would've been dead.

 _ **Harry James Potter Lv 15**_

 _ **20/500**_

 _ **Congratulations! You are now Level 16!**_

 _ **+4 stat points**_

 _ **+Rudolph Red Ball(Uncommon)**_

 _ **+1 Reindeer Bell(Common)**_

 _ **+1 Reindeer Boots (Uncommon)**_

 _ **+2 Medium Healing Stone (Common)**_

He huffed in exhaustion even after he's been healed by the game, his body screamed at him, quickly he distributed his points and went to the Dursley's household as fast as he could despite his exhausted state, quietly he opened the door as he heard the booming laughs of the Dursley family as they watched tv he just went to his cupboard to get a few hours of sleep. A smile graced on his face, as he slept the sky blue ribbon settled and dimmed, the buttercup flower twitched again.

On Harry's chest was a faint outline of a heart though it was transparent, it pulsed before disappearing as Harry slipped into dreamland.

* * *

 ** _(1) I have no idea why I did this but I wanted to do this, and a cookie to anybody who figures out the reference, still undecided on the pairing or stuff like that but the future is set that Harry is destined to have children and grandchildren, adopted or not, still not sure, I'll let you guys in a little spoilers: If there is no pairing then there will be no pairing in the story but when it's done Harry WILL get 2 lovers which I will leave to your imagination and WILL get children, adopted or not, then grandchildren, no matter what._**

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! If you don't then meh, I tried, besides this was written when I was deprived of sleep for 2 days straight and it's 5 Am here and another night of no sleep so yeah!_**

 ** _Harry James Potter Lv 16_**

 ** _Exp 20/1000_**

 _ **Hp 500/500**_

 _ **Mana 355/355**_

 ** _Titles_**

 ** _Freak (Dursley Family)_**

 ** _Honored Speaker (Snakes and Reptiles)_**

 ** _Agility: 27 (26)_**

 ** _Strength: 18 (18)_**

 ** _Endurance: 23(23)_**

 ** _Intelligence: 22 (22)_**

 ** _Luck: 17(16)_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 62/100% (53)_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 49/100% (38)_**

 ** _Elemental Power- Easier control over elemental 90/100% (86)_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 100/100%_**

 ** _Parselmagic- Ability to cast spells in Parseltongue 18/100% (9)_**

 ** _Animagus-LOCKED_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Maybe M/M (Undecided, friend suggested), Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N:Chapter 6! I am feeling so tired right now it's 2 AM in the morning, still haven't got a wink of sleep, my insomnia is getting worse, my friend's still in a coma, I FEEL FINE, though I am excited for the upcoming movie X-men Apocalypse, it's showing up on the 18th over here, who else is excited? Pardon that, my heads spinning from the lack of sleep.**

 **To those who do/don't want m/m slash: Like I said in the last part of my previous chapter (Chapter 3) I am still not sure on that and the pairing, there might not be a pairing that may be featured in the story, I'm going to wait till Harry's third year then decide and confirm in either fourth year or fifth year and ultimately ends in either sixth year or beginning of seventh year where there will be an epilogue, a poll will be created during this time so watch out for that when we land there. Though throughout the story expect some onesided feelings from both genders for Harry since I am considering for both sides, my friend only SUGGESTED in m/m slash so I'm not sure, and until this is cleared out there will be onesided feelings throughout third-fifth year until confirmation from both sides. Thank you for your time, let's get this over with.**

 **ALSO, what should Harry get for the two mystery gifts? I'm thinking about having Hedwig, if so should she stay a snowy owl or be something else or if she should have any special abilities. I'm open to suggestions, I have till the day after tomorrow to decide since I'll be knocking myself unconscious for half the day to get some sleep, so till Chapter 8 is when it'll be decided. Also, should I let Harry stay with the Durleys or just leave after he scares the Dursleys at the perfect time?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Harry panted as he collapsed in the snow, thankful of the winter clothes he bought, he barely noticed the cold with them, though they looked like normal clothing, from the description he read before buying them there were runes stitched into the seams of the clothing, anyway the reason for his exhaustion was the fact he was training, both in his new moves and his _**Parselmagic**_ which was now at 22%, his new moves took a lot of his mana along with his **_Parselmagic_**.

Though he only managed to get 1 move from the new move set which was _Wood Whip_ that had the nearest wooden object send out a tendril of wooden that would detach itself from it's source and surround itself around him, it acted as both a defensive technique and an offensive one, when it sensed danger it would lash out a few times before breaking apart into nothing, though it took a big chunk of his magic but it boosted his core a good 5%. From the description he got from his black instructions book, as the move gets more levels the less mana it takes and got more powerful along with the user, when reached Lv 100 the move would branch itself to another move in relation, for example his _Wind Shredder_ , which was Lv 47 and was proud at it, if he mastered it completely it would branch into another move called _Air Wave_.

 _Wood Whip_ as it leveled more would get more tendrils from various wooden objects including floors and halls, currently he could only get 2 tendrils that lasted a move each before breaking. His _Ice Spear_ was now level 3 and his other moves were leveled almost equally to _Wind Shredder_ and he was looking forward to mastering his spells.

Harry stretched and felt satisfaction as he heard his bones crack and groan, that felt good, he looked at the sky with a satisfied grin, using a hand to block out the sun from shining in his eyes, he looked at the long sleeve and thought about his appearance, he currently wore a long sleeved jacket which was colored soft green, underneath he had a better version of his old gi which was stronger and better, he taken to wear choker which he had gotten from his recent encounter with a **_Demented Elf_** , it was called _Charmed Bell_ that boosted his luck by 4 points, it was a forest green choker with a little golden pin that was designed as a bell, on his left hand was a silver ring that boosted his defense a bit, laying a few feet beside him was his new _Elemental Staff_ , it was a smooth wooden staff with a transparent crystal floating at the end that acted as a focus on his elemental spells.

He had let his hair grow normally but occasionally he would change the color, his **_Metamorphagus_** abilities were now past 50% at a good 54%, and he grew a good few inches at the things he ate from the store, which were all delicious, though when he was about around the Dursleys he would revert back to his malnourished state. Sighing in content he closed his eyes before standing up and reluctantly going back to the Dursley household.

* * *

 _(The numbers in the parenthesis are the past levels)_

 ** _Harry James Potter Lv 16_**

 ** _Exp 160/1000_**

 _ **Hp 500/500**_

 _ **Mana 132/355**_

 ** _Titles_**

 ** _Freak (Dursley Family)_**

 ** _Honored Speaker (Snakes and Reptiles)_**

 ** _Agility: 27 (26)_**

 ** _Strength: 18 (18)_**

 ** _Endurance: 23(23)_**

 ** _Intelligence: 22 (22)_**

 ** _Luck: 17 +4 (17)_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 67/100% (62)_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 54/100% (39)_**

 ** _Elemental Power- Easier control over elemental 93/100% (90)_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 100/100%_**

 ** _Parselmagic- Ability to cast spells in Parseltongue 22/100% (18)_**

 ** _Animagus-LOCKED_**

* * *

 **Time Skip ~3 days~**

Harry managed a look that was between disdain and relief, he had shrunken that hideous sweater again, the one with orange puff balls and silently thanked his magic for it, and again Petunia had thought it had shrunken in the wash, he mentally deadpanned, yes of course it shrunk in the wash with all the other same types of sweaters you had put there, he resisted a snort and just complied when the horse faced woman sent him to the kitchen to cook dinner.

He looked out the window to see the snow gently fall, he rolled his neck and went to work, cooking the usual meal for the ungrateful family. They call him ungrateful? He does the cooking, gardening, the washing, cleaning and every chore they throw at him and they call HIM ungrateful? He couldn't wait for the perfect opportunity to scare them shitless.

Huffing when he was shoved into his cupboard after given a few scraps by Petunia after finishing, he leaned against the wall on his cot and just relaxed ignoring the family as they did their usual routine. Though at some point he must have dozed off as he had woken to silence in the middle of the night, he stretched lightly before opening his inventory finding it just half an hour after midnight, yawning into his hand he blinked warily before deciding to go back to sleep.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

"you sure this'll work alphys?"

"Yes I'm quite sure! T-The blueprint i-is very accurate, I don't know why I haven't even thought about it."

"alright, let it rip kid'

 _ **Ping**_

"I-it worked!"

*Seeing it work fills you with DETERMINATION

"alrighty then, let's put in the coordinations and see what we find"

"Okay let's see... There!"

 _A pair of young emerald green eyes appear on the screen, their owner was a confused looking human with messy black hair_

"Um... Hi?"

"!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, it's not much but that's because I'm tired as fuck and I wanna knock myself out to sleep. Not gonna put in Harry's stats down here, it's already up there and I wanna end this early, bye guys. NEMO ATE YOUR SANDWICH IS OUT LIKE A LIGHT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Maybe M/M (Undecided, friend suggested), Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N:** Chapter 7! I apologies for not updating in the last few days, it's an annoying combination of Writer's Block, my lack of sleep insomnia causing me to be more sluggish and sleep longer, a grueling day of hanging out with my friends to watch a movie we've been planning for months *cough* Xmen Apocalypse*cough*and my dad losing the laptop's charger temporarily and regaining it, it is now 10:56 right now in my time and school is looming over my shoulder. I am not looking forward to school this year like any other year. Oh and I got everything set for the Christmas things.

 **DeadLuck666:** Yes I know, my sister nags me about this, in fact she nagged me into including it into the storyline but seeing it work out and thinking about the future of it, it makes me want to keep going because its surprisingly well fitted in the first part of the plot. And for the canon? Nope, there will be some things from canon that I will use and keep but I will be re-shaping things to fit the lines the story my friend wanted me to write before being caught in an accident, ending for her to be in a coma. Yes, Harry will definitely like Tori and the Skele-brothers and everyone. Thanks very much.

 **Kidagirl8:** My thoughts in line yes, I will be giving Harry Hedwig this Christmas but she will not be a phoenix, at least not _yet_ and her affinities will be changed to suit Harry's affinity for wind.

 _ **ONE MORE THING BEFORE WE CONTINUE! THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE CRITICAL FOR THE PLOTLINE**_ : To bash or not to bash, that is the question! But for seriousness I ask you all if I should bash people or not? A poll will be up in my account, and this is my first time trying out the poll thing in Fanfiction . net. This will be up until Harry goes to Diagon at age 9 (I am changing the required age to go to Hogwarts)

Also the people who will be bashed will be the classic Albus/Light/SomeWeasleys, if you choose to bash. Why? Blame my sister who's a Fanfic Fanatic and loves bashfics including these people, with that being said, LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Harry sighed and watch the visible puff of air appear and disappear in front of him, looking around he looked over the boring sights of identical houses lined up together, the only sign of difference where the lights and decorations that littered each one, though there were some identical similarities, he huffed again ' _How boring..._ ' he thought idly as he set up the finishing touches of the Christmas lights he was 'told' to set up. The Durselys finally decided to decorate the outer appearance of their house, and which immediately led up to him being stuck on the roof in the middle of winter and could possibly freeze to death because of the state of his clothes if not for the Game.

He wondered what would happen on the fact he didn't have his Game skill, would he still be the same?

* * *

Across the multiverse, a single person sneezed rocking the system slightly, some shrugged and moved on while others looked on suspiciously or curiosity.

* * *

Blinking when he felt his body shiver slightly he shrugged and used the ladder to climb down and return the ladder to the shed, Dudley as usual was glued to the telly and his hands in a bag of junkfood while Petunia was gossiping on the phone, Vernon would be home any minute now he thought with disdain as he entered the household, it was a few days entering December and Christmas would soon come. Burying his giddiness away for later he rolled his eyes at his Petunia's shriek.

"You're finally finished you lazy boy?! Go prepare dinner now! Ungrateful freak" She muttered loud enough for both boys to hear, ignoring Dudley's snickers he made his way to the kitchen and went to prepare the dinner as demanded.

During his cooking Vernon finally came home as he stumbled slightly to the livingroom, Harry eyed the whale's disheveled form and took note of the faint mark of a kiss mark that was wiped away and hidden underneath the collar of his dress shirt, mentally snorting at Vernon's half-baked excuse when Petunia inquired it from him "Some bloody whore tried to get into my pants to get my money" he had explained, Petunia hesitated before believing him completely and continued gossiping with whomever was on the phone line. Harry snorts quietly, yeah right, the look of satisfaction and very disheveled form contradicted his explanation, he forces to focus on the food as something lashed in his mind.

* * *

 _Hands bruising his body_

 ** _Godmakeitstopno_**

 _His hair yanked painfully to the heavy grunting andpain **, nononono stopithurtshurtshurts**_

 _Grass and dirt painted red and eventually white_

 ** _Goawayithurtsmakeitstop_**

 ** _Makeitgoawaydying... dyin...oun...ood... mo...ad...co...ng. to...se..o_**

 _Oblivion and bony hands that felt so **warm**_

* * *

Something _pushed_ and his body froze for a moment before going on like nothing happened, his subconscious pushed leaving his mind free from such pains till later. Harry felt somewhere in inside him scream for whatever reason, he didn't know why but he wanted to join it but refrained in doing so , he had to focus on not burning the food.

Outside the house hovering over the house, a clothed being gazed at it and it speaks " **Not now, young master... Not yet... Wait for the right moment** " before disappearing, and inside the normal looking house Harry thoughts he was seeing things as he saw the Lv labels flicker a little to lower numbers before returning to their original numbering, he shakes his head and continues to prepare the table and laid out the food.

* * *

 **Undertale**

Sans looks warily at the machine, Alphys might've trusted the paper but he didn't, his paranoia came with the fact he could _remember_ and at times he regretted it so much. Frisk looked at the cautious skeleton to the machine then back, Alphys was at the machine continuing her work and building the machine to the blueprints that were laying nearby, they looked at the skeleton and sighed.

*You tell Sans everything will be aright

Sans turns to the human child and blinks, he grins tiredly at them and says "if you say so kid, but you sure this'll turn out alright?"

*You tell Sans, you have a feeling it will and that you haven't been wrong yet

"alright... so, how's the brat?" a bright blue eye flashed as a demented smile flashed through his head

*You tell him, their quiet and distant and they didn't even try to get close to the **Save** files or **Reset** button

Sans's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he frowned "strange... think this got anything to do with it?" he gestured to the unfinished machinery that Alphys was working on

*You shrug and say, I don't know but the other souls are... restless, especially Mira and Stein

In their inventory a ribbon and notebook pulse in recognition

*You continue, but I can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing but we will have to see

Sans nodded silently before grinning "alright kid, i trust ya in this besides can't spell frisk"his grin grew and Frisked smiled 'without risk" he chuckled but jumped when a voice yelled out "SANS MY PUN SENSES ARE TINGLING, YOU BETTER HAVEN'T MADE A BAD JOKE!" grinning lazily as his brother stormed in, he greeted Papyrus lazily masking his worry, glancing at the human who was giggling in the sidelines he thought ' _i hope your guts right in this kid..._ '

* * *

 **Time Skip**

He grunted as he sidestepped an attempt at his sides, dodging claws that lunged and tried to cut his stomach he huffed and sent out a small _**Mud Bomb**_ that had a piece of the ground lift up forming a perfect sphere before a small floating puddle of air appear and wrap itself around the sphere and was absorbed into it, on the top a dry piece of grass had popped out and was instantly lit, it was the size of his fist and took out a good chunk of his Mana. As it hit the ground it exploded and it caught all 3 other the demonic elves putting all their health into a yellow zone in their health bar, blocking the spiked bells that were aimed on his person and send out his favorite attack, it immediately killed all 3 of the elves.

They were weak so they died easily, the higher the level on the elf the more horrifying and buff they got, just yesterday he was pitted against a slightly more buff and more grotesque elf that this time carried a bloody baseball bat that had many sharp and crooked nails sticking out of the wooden bat, another had used a _sharpened human bones_ as a long ranged weapon and thrown them at him decidedly he trashed the human bones he got from their drops. He only had met another **_Rabid Rudolp_** once ever since his last encounter, and he wore the **_Reindeer Boots_** that had boosted all his stats by a point.

The **_Reindeer Bells_** were used in a crafting recipe that he didn't know off since it was still shaded but he looked at the shaded item and concluded it was a cloak depending on the shape of the shadow clothing that would float along with everything else, he grinned, when he learned the recipe he would _so_ craft the cloak, he felt the strange urge to wear a cloak but he couldn't buy or find a cloak anywhere, buying them were surprisingly expensive but he would save his money since the crafting recipe for the cloak was almost complete, he only needed two more shaded items, it needed a **_Reindeer Bell_** , **_x6_** strips of _**Green/Red Cloth**_ which were dropped by elves holding a pair of scissors or threw sewing needles and currently he had 5, and two other shaded items that he didn't have yet.

The **_Rudolph Red Ball_** was also used in a recipe though it was used to enhance his potions, like adding it to a _small healing stone_ it would convert in into a _medium healing stone_ and so on and so forth, he had yet to use it yet so he still had one of those for whenever he needed to.

His **_Parselmagic_** was progressing well, soon enough it would be at the point he needed it to be, he was planning on using it to free his friends at the zoo, oh how he envied animals with their hibernation stages, it was now at a good 34%, by the time it was January he could bust them out. His **_Metamorphagus_** ability was now at 61% he could now change most of his body though it strains him a bit since it will leech of his Mana if he stays in it too long, so far he can only take a full body change for an hour before he would have to stop at the rate his Mana was being zapped away, he thought it was weird but made no comment against it.

His **_Elemental Power_** was so close at 99% and strangely enough, no matter how much he used his elemental attacks to level it up it woukdn't budge, he felt slightly annoyed at that but he let it be since it didn't affect him in a bad way, with how high it was it was much easier to use his secondary set of elemental moves.

Stretching he continued walking around since he had nothing else to do besides grind and train.

* * *

 ** _(Numbers in parenthesis are previous levels, numbers with + is a bonus caused by an item)_**

 ** _Harry James Potter Lv 16_**

 ** _Exp 792/1000_**

 _ **Hp 500/500**_

 _ **Mana 140/355**_

 ** _Titles_**

 ** _Freak (Dursley Family)_**

 ** _Honored Speaker (Snakes and Reptiles)_**

 ** _Agility: 27+1 (26)_**

 ** _Strength: 18+1 (18)_**

 ** _Endurance: 23 +1(23)_**

 ** _Intelligence: 22 +1 (22)_**

 ** _Luck: 17 +5 (17)_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 73/100% (67)_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 61/100% (53)_**

 ** _Elemental Power- Easier control over elemental 99/100% (93)_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 100/100%_**

 ** _Parselmagic- Ability to cast spells in Parseltongue 31/100% (22)_**

 ** _Animagus-LOCKED_**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hope you enjoyed it! I'm tired as fuck as its now 2 AM here, Imma go and pass out on my comfortable wooden coouch. NIGHT GUYS OR MORNING WHATEVER, NEMO. ATE. YOUR. SANDWICH


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Maybe M/M (Undecided, friend suggested), Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N:** Okay! It is chapter 8! Sorry to those who had ideas on Harry's gifts but those have been filled already and 1 person suggested something so far but I guess it was to be expected from a short time but meh what can you do?

 **Status:** Alright, I think I'm fine and it's really early for right now, it's now 8:50 PM here and I'm watching Undertale stuff to get accustomed to the fandom since I haven't even heard of the fandom till my sis pranked me using something called the 'Annoying Dog' music and sounds that would randomly pop out while I do my stuff, and that was a couple of months ago, and I'll admit, the game and characters have this vibe that just pulls you in and makes you stay for the ride.

 **To Bash or Not to Bash?:** To those who want me to bash or not, go vote at my bio and so far there are only 9 votes but most of them are for the bash, the other 2 for no bash. Remember, this poll is staying up till Harry's letter to Hogwarts (which will be moved to an earlier age). SO, go vote while you still can.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Harry looked down at the groceries and checked the list that Petunia had given him, speaking of the horse faced woman she was in another department, most likely the toy isle to buy Dudley some other expensive gift to add to his ever growing collection of unusable and broken toys that would be stored away in the second bedroom. He paused as he observed the pack of tomatoes that were on sale, he wanted that bedroom, sure he liked his cupboard but it was tiring using his **_Metamorphagus_** because he was growing out of cot and was healthier since he was eating daily and fixing his malnutrition state and it would be nice to have extra space to move around.

Putting in a wrapped raw body of a chicken with more chicken meat and raw slabs of meat for the future Christmas feast, in the cart, he continued to look around and gather the needed items. It was surprisingly peaceful since there were no ambushed, in fact there were no enemies, no demonic elves and rabid reindeers, no anything, he thought it was the fact that Christmas was right around the corner, a week from now he would get the first gifts that were real and were a mystery, it was getting harder to contain his giddiness about the subject whenever it came up so he would think of something else in the presence of the Dursleys so they wouldn't suspect anything.

Waiting in the line he ignored everything else and focused on the groceries, he ignored the groans of annoyance as Petunia cut towards him with a lot of things, he mentally rolled his eyes at her sneer of disgust and just focused on getting this over with. After being shoved into Vernon's car as he came to pick them up, he looked at the moving landscape of London, he looked at the various buildings and at the people that bustled around as they rushed to finish their Christmas shopping and prepare for next week.

In the front he heard the whale curse some other driver about their driving skills and other things, he quietly snorted and focused on the outside world, quietly waiting for them to arrive but as they neared he froze as he heard Vernon tell Petunia a piece of information that filled him with dread and hidden rage "Marge contacted me earlier, she says she will be arriving on Christmas and stay for a few days" he didn't hear the rest.

Marge Dursley, the whale's sister that was almost an exact replica of him expect for the fact she was a woman and wore dresses and she had a less hairy mustache but she was just as bad as Vernon on his worst days. Harry breathed through his nose as the car stopped, Marge would be coming, no doubt bringing the damned bull dog Ripper, he remembered when they would make Ripper chase him up a tree and they would laugh in the sidelines though he idly wondered why no other neighbor had seen that when it was in the open space of their backyard.

His fist clenched though it was hidden under the giant sleeves of Dudley's old shirt, silently grinding his teeth he heaved the bags he was forced to hold and brought them to the kitchen to store them away. He was relieved when Petunia shoved him outside the house and he left immediately, he heard Petunia screech at him to come back before sunset to fix them dinner, again he wondered why neighbors couldn't see this, he left towards the park. Expertly dodging people and Dudley's gangs as they bullied some younger boy to give up his toy, he didn't help the boy, nobody helped him so why would he help him? Sides, he was too busy blinded by his pent up anger.

He walked towards his special private field, he stood in the middle of it all before lashing out, immediately his clothes were switched into his battle clothes, he lashed out using **_Ice Spear_** spreading spears around the field and impaling trees and the ground, he sent out multiple moves of his elemental spells draining his Mana as he used one spell after another. He panted as he observed the damage he had done, the field was littered with craters, fissures, ice spears and many others.

He slumped against one of the few standing trees left, faintly he heard the crunching of snow as footsteps and worried voices started to go near him, he cursed and using his strength and agility and may have used the rest of his Mana to help, he jumped into the trees and hid among the leaves (wow, rhyming) and watched as multiple people enter the field and saw their amazement, their fear and curiosity.

Soon enough a couple of policemen had arrived and looked at the damage he caused, though it seemed one of them was extremely observant and quick to spot things out of the ordinary as soon the policeman had pointed to his spot and had pointed his gun, thinking quickly he covered his head with his hood from his jacket and buried his head into the side and jumped out dodging the bullets coming his way, ignoring the protests and commands to stop he ran and found another hiding place, hiding in the bushes he watches the policemen past him along with a few brave people with their phones out filming the whole encounter.

Switching back to Dudley's hand-me-downs he shrank his size a little and used the broken but thick sello-taped glasses to hide his eyes and walked away, he panted as the adrenaline in his veins had faded away and his Mana nearly drained. He sat on the park bench and watched as the policemen from earlier had returned along with the few that used their phones to film, he watched as the police questioned them about his breakdown.

Looking at the sky he saw it was nearing sunset, standing up he walked back to the house, he lamented at the fact he might not be able to train in his special field anymore. He sighed as he continued walking, he will have to find another place to train and relax, it was a shame though it was a beautiful field, his eyes darkened as he remembered his rage, the rage he had kept inside for years, he guessed that when he remembered about Marge the whole thing had snapped him.

He stood outside the Dursley household, he could endure it, he _would_ endure it, he wouldn't let a female version of Vernon stop him, though he would have to move things earlier than expected. He might have to threaten Vernon after Marge leaves so he could do it properly.

He thought he could overpower the fat man with his magic and agility, he wouldn't kill him just beat him to an inch of his life, his mind flashed before something pushed, he shook his head and entered the house and went to the kitchen as instructed by Petunia and went to prepare dinner. He suspected that Vernon had somehow unknowingly cheated, from what he found while doing laundry was drugs from the finely crushed white powder that came off when he patted down the man's suit, what he didn't know was a floating being that disappeared briefly before coming back.

Harry stayed silent as he plotted on how to scare the ever-loving shit out of the Dursleys and continued the daily routine.

* * *

 **Glimpse of the Future**

Harrison looked on contently as he watched his granddaughter shift around in her sleep, she was asleep on his couch while he was in an armchair, his favorite one to be specific. Natsumi was curled up in a red blanket with some dragons sewed into the blanket, they moved around and danced around one another, it was Natsumi's favorite, he smiled at the sleeping girl before sipping his tea.

Barely flinching when Death appeared behind him causing a gust of wind to blow out the fire and made Natsumi shiver a bit before snuggling deeper into her blanket and sighed in contentment as more warmth flooded her system, Harrison smiled softly as he had casted a warming charm on his precious granddaughter.

He glanced at his old friend while flashing a welcoming smile he gestured the being to an armchair near his and offered a cup of tea to the representation of death, Death nodded and took a seat while accepting the cup of tea, Death glanced at the small sleeping girl then turned back to his master, Harrison just sat there with a blissful smile and was continuing his cup of tea.

For moments the room was engulfed in comfortable silence between the two and sleeping third before it was broken by the soft _clank_ of Death's cup being put down to it's plate, Death stared at his master as Harrison finished his cup and setting it down "Yes Death? As much as I love your visits, I know you have something to tell me now" he told his old friend, years of experience backing the statement making Death let out a whispy chuckle " **Yes I know master** " Death said before an emotionless expression appeared on his face making Harrison frown " **Master... Soon you younger counterpart will remember that night... And Time will be set on his course while Fate will begin to help** " Death informed the black haired master who nodded and smiled "I see... My younger self will be fine as you can see, you have done much especially sealing away that night and restoring my purity. Time the old geezer will be excited in participating once again as is old baba Fate" Harry smiled at the faint voices ringing in his head that sounded like protests and grumbles.

Death nodded as Harrison refilled his cup and looked down to his cup of cooling tea and see his reflection shift into Harry who was fast asleep in his cupboard "I suggest you go, you already know this as you did say ' _Death is always and everywhere yet its never and nowhere_ '" he quoted with a beaming smile, Death let out a raspy laugh and disappeared into the shadows, Harrison tsked at the waste of tea but left it there.

"Grandpa?" Harrison looked back and cooed as a sleepy Natsumi lift herself from the couch and walk towards him, he swept the lightly giggling girl into his arms and sat down, Natsumi let out a yawn before asking "Was Uncle Shin here?" snorting at the nickname he smiled softly at his granddaughter "Yes my dragonette, Uncle Shin was here, he didn't want to wake you so he left" he told her softly, Natsumi nodded sleepily before snuggling into her blankets and grandfather before going back into the land of Hypnos.

Harrison would have join her but a screen popped in front of him and he beamed as he read it

 _ **[Undertale] wishes to call. Answer?**_

 _ **[Yes] No**_

Beaming as he quickly but quietly answered he found himself facing a grinning skeleton "heya" he greeted and Harrison smiled "Hello Sans~!"

* * *

 **Back into the Past but Time Skip**

Harry gritted his teeth as Marge came in, it was the morning before Christmas eve, his giddiness was buried away as the fat woman immediately after cooing after his cousin and greeted blandly at Petunia, came for him "Stupid boy's still here? Still should've said to throw the boy into the bloody orphanage" she commented snidely to her brother, Harry mentally growled and ignored the woman, last until tonight and tomorrow, he said in his mind making it into a mantra.

* * *

 **A/N:** THATS ALL FOR NOW! I AM BONE TIRED SO GOODBYE, and in chapter 9 we will reveal the gifts! Hope you enjoyed. **NEMO. ATE. _YOUR. SANDWICH_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Undecided Pairings be it M/M or M/F, Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N:** Welcome to chapter 9! Hope you enjoy.

 **Dieter17:** Yeah, sorry about that, I'm the type of guy who is rather impatient but wants the details, and for not wanting it to be a slash let me remind you for a final time a poll will be up in the future and all that and yes it is above my skill but I like learning on the job . Making Harry dark is still undecided, depending on how this whole thing ends up and it's pathway, I'm not the one who created this idea, I'm just the writer, editor and slave to both my sis and friend, lost a bet so I do what they say for the rest of this story and since my friends in a coma my sis is taking full rein in this and I'm a guy of my word. And I'm yes I'm not just gonna give him a super phoenix or basilisk, and I am making him earn his things but take in mind that I am not used to writing gamefics and other but I'm learning and guys like you are welcome so I know what I did wrong and other stuff like that. Hope you enjoy on what's to come.

 **kwerli** **:** That is part of the plan but a poll will be up on how it comes up, on the side of one-sided feelings from both sides of gender, the poll will be up either 1st to 4th year to decide and be finalized on his 5th year, I might open it early just to be safe and prepare.

 **Remzal Von Enili:** Blaming on my weird sense of taste and I've been forced to eat it at least twice, it's not that bad, I just ignore some of the flavor and viola. And yes, his granddaughter is Natsu minus his male genitalia and maybe in the future there will be a sidestory about her meeting her male counterpart and guild but that would be spoiling things wouldn't it *whistling innocently*

 **bloodyreaper300:** Yes your sandwich, and it tasted delicious :D

Let's get this over with

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Grinding his teeth he focused on washing the dishes as the obnoxious laugh of Marge Dursley rang around the room accompanied by her kin, not even a full day in he already felt the need to spear all their heads on a pike and prance around their dead bodies as they burned with their house accompanying them in the background, oh he really wanted to run away or threaten them but now was not the right time, besides soon enough he'll be rewarded by his patience. it was Christmas Eve, as soon as they would go sleep he would receive his very first gift and the second day would gift him his second, he needed to stay at the Dursleys since it told him he can only get them in safe zones and since the only safe zones were closed for the holidays and he wouldn't be able to find another he had to stay in this 'safe' zone.

Glancing at the family that were porking on his cooking, well Petunia was just silently and calmly eating the rest of the family were porking on their share and getting more from the feast he had cooked. He wished he had some rat poison and such but Petunia was not as dumb as she seems, she had hidden away anything that he could use against them the ones that weren't were not enough to fatally kill them or make them suffer greatly, just a stomachache or something uncomfortable. Glancing at the tables that was being used by the pigs and horse he felt annoyed at the amount of dishes that would be added to his already large amount of dishes from cooking he inhaled and exhaled deeply to keep calm.

' _Ignore them. Ignore them. Ignore them_ ' he thought as it became the daily mantra it seemed as it was becoming harder and harder to ignore them with Christmas coming and since it was already Christmas Eve it took all his being in keeping the mantra in his mind, body and soul so he could get his gift the minute it came out. He would _**not**_ miss tonight or tomorrow. He dare not fantasize on what he would get as it would break his mantra and he feared he would miss the chance to get it as it came out so he focused on cleaning the dishes and keeping the mantra going in his head.

Luckily for him the night flew by without much of hitch beside the occasional snide remark towards him by them, they had decided in turning in early for whatever reason he didn't care but he was relieved. Harry sagged into his bed as Vernon locked the cupboard and headed upstairs, making sure to stomp each time he took a step on the stairs followed by Marge and Dudley, Harry didn't mind the dust and spiders that fell on him after they had their stompfest, gently as possible he let the spiders down on the shelves and dusted himself, he could've swore the spiders had waved at him in thanks but he had forgotten that as soon as he remembered.

Opening the store he looked at the fated timer.

 _ **03:30:49**_

3 hours, he could wait 3 hours. And wait he did. For three hours he sat there watching the timer, his excitement never wavered one bit, he did eat dinner when his stomach made itself known and reminding him he needed to eat something, he even bought more than usual to celebrate the event. Harry had switched to his battle clothes to be more comfortable, on his lap was an empty plate and on a nearby shelf was a nearly empty glass or juice, it was a special kind of juice he had bought from the store, it changed color and flavor each time he picked up the glass, when he drunk it it had changed from orange to apple to grape and even strawberry, it was a growing favorite as expected. Drinking the last of the juice, mmm pineapple, he put the cutlery in his inventory, he would wash them tomorrow with the rest of the dishes after breakfast. Looking at the timer he had spent a good 40 or so minutes taking his time.

He almost dozed off because he was still 6-7, he couldn't really remember in his sleepy state, suddenly he felt a jolt of energy rush through his body, Harry looked around before settling on the screen, his eyes widened in amazement and his lips formed into a real bright smile that he hadn't done since he had found out about the Christmas Event.

 _ **CONGRATULATIONS YOUR HOLIDAY GIFT IS HERE**_

 _ **CLICK TO CLAIM**_

Harry looked on excitedly before almost slamming his hand on the claim option, in a burst of colors the screen turned into various pixels and dispersed around him, circling him in a show of light, he looked around following a trail of pixels as it circled him flashing various colors before returning back to his front and with apprehension he waited with a bated breath, the pixels swirled around each other before forming and solidifying into an egg-shaped object, no wait it _really was_ an egg. It looked beautiful, a pure white egg with intricate designs swirling around it _moving_ all on it's own, he held his hands out, right under it and it slowly floated down into his waiting palms. Harry looked in wonder, it felt _warm_ , smiling softly he brought it closer to his face when it jiggled, jumping slightly he stilled as it continued to jiggle and a crack had form itself into the egg shell.

The abused boy watch in awe as the egg slowly broke and out came a little white hatchling, an owl from what he can tell, some might have called it ugly or plain but to Harry it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, giggling as it chirped softly, he brought it close to his face, reaching his nose and looked at the beautiful little bird "Hello..." he cooed softly, the newly hatched owl chirped once more and seemed to recognize him as a friend as it nuzzled his cheek, Harry didn't notice his tears he just focused on his little bird, his first gift. He looked as a screen popped up

 _ **What do you wish to name your new familiar?**_

Harry looked thoughtfully at the screen then down to his newly hatched familiar, a name flashed into his head and he nodded "Hedwig, your name will be Hedwig" he told the little bird and it chirped happily as if agreeing and liking her new name. Harry didn't know how he knew that Hedwig was a girl but he suspected the new familiar bonds he found later.

 _ **Name confirmed [Hedwig]**_

Harry grinned before frowning "But... How am I going to hide you from the Dursleys? I can hide you now since your still so small but what happens when your too big to hide anymore?" he questioned with worry, the Dursleys would never let him keep Hedwig, they would kill her. He held her against him in possessive instinct, no he would never let them touch her, he thought with with a snarl but it melted away immediately as Hedwig seemed to sense his distress and chirp at him while nuzzling his chest. He couldn't say a word when another screen popped in front of him

 _ **[Hedwig] is a Magic [Snow] Owl**_

 _ **A Magic [Snow] Owl is capable of carrying mail to anybody as long as you know who to send, [Hedwig] is a 4 Star Type of Snow Owl, one of the highest ones out there. Along with their Mail capabilities, the Snow Owl is also very useful in combat but only when it is leveled 30 and above. Leveling this type is difficult and requires ones magic core and elemental prowess, it will drain your magic core and elemental power until it is level 10, level 10 and above you must feed it regularly with your magic to level it up. The reason of draining of both magic and elements is to help level them and help their abilities, the magic will 'upgrade' the owls body to withstand most extreme weather or circumstances and helps them find the one you want to send your mail to as well as help them carry packages heavier then them.**_ _ **The element will help them in battle, depending on what element magic you feed them they will help you in battles after leveling up to 30.**_

 _ **They are able to feed on normal food like any other owl but be sure to infuse your magic as they have newly hatched, along with them we gift you a starting baby owl feeding bottle with milk that should be infused by your magic as you feed them. Along with this we gift you an egg pendant, able to store your owl in the pendant, no need to worry as the pendant inside is the perfect for the owl as it will go into a sleeping state until you let them out, you are capable of bringing them anywhere you want! The milk is now purchasable in the store.**_

 _ **Thank you for your time**_

As Harry read on he received a small baby bottle set with a small bag of powdered milk and a pendant, the pendant was made out of silver, a silver chain was used and a small white egg-shaped pendant made out of white opal that could open and close, when he opened it there was just a never ending sea of whiteness showing inside the pendant, as he finished reading the message he nodded and looked at the his baby Hedwig who was chirping on his pillow. Smiling at the little bird he looked at his stats and saw Hedwig start to drain his core and elemental away though it was very slow, it said it would take away 5-8% away daily, looks like he needed to train more to feed his Hedwig, speaking of which. Looking at the baby bottle he summoned water from a small and weak **_Water Slicer_** before warming it up with a weak **_Fire Blast_** , pouring in the needed milk and making sure it was enough he checked on the temperature on the milk. He had seen a lot of mothers do this in the park.

Nodding in satisfaction he scooped Hedwig in his hand, oh she looked so cute in his hand and she was so small~, and gently fed her, she was no fuss as she suckled the milk, it seemed his magic knew what to do as he saw his Mana bar drain slowly as well. After feeding Hedwig, and loosing almost 50 Mana wow, he gently petted the small bird who seemed content, packing away his newly acquired things into his inventory he laid his Hedwig on a soft folded shirt he had from his inventory, he watched as Hedwig shift around and pecked the shirt into her comfort, she seemed to nod in satisfaction before settling in and chirped sleepily. Smiling he laid the shirt in front of him and in front of the wall, he was facing the wall and made room for the shirt, he didn't want to risk Petunia in seeing Hedwig, he'd let Hedwig in the pendant in the morning, right now he wanted to follow his new familiar in the land of dreams.

On Christmas Eve, Harry James Potter slept with a smile on his face while beside him was a newly hatched snowy owl.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Hazel eyes looked out the window before glancing down at the picture of a little baby bro, the owner's eyes softened "Hang in there little bro, soon you'll be here" he whispered as he looked out the window and out to the forest and lake.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hope you enjoyed that! Before I go I'll just post Harry's stats below

* * *

 ** _(Numbers in parenthesis are previous levels, numbers with + is a bonus caused by an item)_**

 ** _Harry James Potter Lv 16_**

 ** _Exp 792/1000_**

 _ **Hp 500/500**_

 _ **Mana 303/355 (Drained by Hedwig)**_

 ** _Titles_**

 ** _Freak (Dursley Family)_**

 ** _Honored Speaker (Snakes and Reptiles)_**

 ** _Agility: 27+1 (26)_**

 ** _Strength: 18+1 (18)_**

 ** _Endurance: 23 +1(23)_**

 ** _Intelligence: 22 +1 (22)_**

 ** _Luck: 17 +5 (17)_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 70/100% (Drained by Hedwig)_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 61/100% (53)_**

 ** _Elemental Power- Easier control over elemental 96/100% (Drained by Hedwig)_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 100/100%_**

 ** _Parselmagic- Ability to cast spells in Parseltongue 31/100% (22)_**

 ** _Animagus-LOCKED_**

AND that is all for today, bone tired again, no sleep meh. Hope you enjoyed it, see you next time

 **NEMO. _ATE. YOUR. SANDWICH_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Undecided Pairings be it M/M or M/F, Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N:** Chapter 10! Started this out early, like a few hours after publishing the chapter 9, almost got confused on the chapter I was for a sec, anyway I might pass out while writing this but meh I'll continue later after waking up. Does that make sense?

 **Brighter Dreams:** Yeah that was what I was thinking, though I'm not sure about the snakes or secondary animal familiar, or should I go Naruto and get him to sign a summon or something? I did say Anime Elements and I do like Naruto... Meh I'll decide on a later date

 **Remzal Von Enili:** I will eat all your sandwiches, which reminds me after passing out and waking up later on I should make one, I feel peckish, peckish? Since when did I use that? I guess since now... Fatigue is coming over me. And as for Hedwig, I think, like a lot of other stuff in this story undecided, originally I thought wind with some healing but ice seems good too but I'm restricted to only 2 so I can't make them all together as 3. God my grammar should be in shambles by now, how am I still typing correctly?

Ah Hell, Let's get this over with

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Harry smiled brightly, it was very early in the morning but he didn't care, little Hedwig was still here so he crossed out being a dream out of the list. Hedwig had woken him up with her nuzzling his cheek awake with a few gentle pecks to the nose and nips to the ear, how she managed to do that he didn't know, looking at his new friend and familiar Harry immediately took notice at the one big difference in his little bird, there on her head waving around as she moved was a big pure white feather. He cooed at the little bird and scooped it into his hands, though he could take Hedwig in one hand but she looked so cute in two, and nuzzled the hatchling gently, sitting up and setting Hedwig on a nearby shelf to stretch a bit, stretching his arms a bit he noticed in the corner of his eye he sees Hedwig curiously eyeing the spiders and it seemed like the spiders were doing the same.

Chuckling, he scooped the bird again and petting her softly before opening his inventory, Hedwig was hungry, how he knew? Familiar bond, though at that time he didn't know it. Harry did the same routine as last night and contently watched her drink away the milk and his magic, looking up he opened his inventory and checked the time and when his second gift would come out. Looking at the clock he saw it was only 8 in the morning, for normal families this would've been the perfect time to wake up and some would say it was a bit late but for the Dursleys? Too early for their standards, they would wake up in a couple of hours but he didn't mind, in fact he relished at the fact he would get a few hours alone with Hedwig (who was now roaming his bed and was looking so adorable oh god he was acting like a girl but he didn't care _look at her waddle~_ ).

Putting away Hedwig's milk bottle, he grinned at the time for his second gift, it would be an hour from now so he had plenty of time so for now he would have breakfast. Opening the food menu he took out his plate and glass (he had about 3 identical others just in case) and purchased his breakfast, scrambled eggs with rice and the _Multi-Change Juice_ , he sweatdropped at the name but shrugged. Taking his time he ate his breakfast and watched Hedwig explore her new surroundings, she looked like she made friends with the spiders as they left her be and some even walked beside her as she waddled around the shelf he had put her on after she looked dissatisfied at the bed. Hedwig warbled and chirped as she moved around, the old and broken action figures he had lined on the shelf were now being poked and prodded by her beak and she peeped a sneeze as it fell and a small dust cloud formed around her.

Harry resisted to coo at her but failed miserably, he needed to man up dammit never mind the fact he was still a kid, Hedwig was now sporting a cartoonish looking dust hat and matching monocle but was shaken away as she shook her little head, he took note as the giant feather on her head was no longer alone as a small layer of feathers was beginning to form on her. He grinned at the small owlet, finishing his breakfast and storing away his dishes for later he neared the little white owlet, his face right on the shelf and eclipsing his baby familiar, with big bright amber eyes Hedwig stared into his forest green eyes, for a moment their eyes shifted, Hedwig's pupil turning green while Harry's turning amber before returning to normal.

Hedwig's head cocked and she waddled on towards him, chirping softly she nuzzled his cheek and nipped his nose gently, Harry laughed softly and took Hedwig into his palm, he shifted so his back was facing the wall and he smiled brightly at the owlet that nuzzled his hand, he noticed she was a bit bigger then before, shifting Hedwig unto on hand he used the other to rub Hedwig's head gently, Hedwig closed her big eyes in content as she was petted by Harry, nipping his hand when he stopped causing him to giggle and continue. He suddenly remembered the pendant, Harry set Hedwig down onto his lap as he opened his inventory much to Hedwig's dislike at the fact her human stopped rubbing her head.

Harry pulled out the pendant and wore it, it hung around his neck and he jolted as he felt the necklace warm up and he suddenly switched to his battle regalia, thankfully Hedwig was unaffected and just prodded his pants, and suddenly his choker disappeared in pixels along with the pendant, it shifted around his neck before a new choker was hugging his neck, it was silver in color and the bell changed to a bigger version of the egg from his pendant, beside it in both sides were two charmed bells from his original choker. He blinked before shrugging, no use in contemplating what happened, stretching a bit he switched back into Dudley's clothes and noted the choker became a necklace again but didn't mind, pausing he looked down to his pendant to Hedwig who was staring at him and seemed to know what he wanted to do.

"Well, might as well test on how this works huh Hedwig?" Harry asked the owlet, she chirped in what sounded like agreement, lowering his hand enough for Hedwig to hop on he lifted her to chest level and opened the pendant, Hedwig glowed along with the pendant and Hedwig burst into smoke and was sucked into the pendant, it closed as the last of Hedwig's smoke was sucked in, Harry felt warmth enter his chest and he blinked "Hedwig? You alright?" he called out hesitantly, the warmth seemed to a bit warmer and shift around his body, he giggled at the sensation before saying "Okay, so that works, let's get you outta there" and with that the warmth stopped back to his chest and the pendant opened on it's own, a white wisp escaped the necklace and settled on to his hand which shifted at the added weight of Hedwig as she turned solid.

"It felt weird, but the good kind of weird" Harry told the snow owlet who seemed very happy and only brightened more, the green eyed boy grinned and before he could say anything else a screen popped up and he blinked before a beaming smile slammed into his face.

 ** _CONGRATULATIONS YOUR HOLIDAY IS HERE_**

 ** _CLAIM_**

Harry, with less force this time, claimed his second gift and screen burst into pixels, Hedwig trilled and tried to follow the stream of floating pixels but failed and landed softly on the bed with her face earning a giggle from Harry making her glare slightly at him, the pixels settled in front of him and a screen was formed, eagerly he read the message

 _ **MULTI-DIMENSIONAL SECTION IS NOW AVAILABLE**_

 _ **PLACE ITEM INTO SLOT TO CALL THE DIMENSION IT ORIGINALLY RESIDED IN**_

 _ **CALLS - UNLOCKED**_

 _ **TELEPORTATION - LOCKED**_

The gamer blinked in confusion before his inventory opened after the screen popped away, a new section was added he noted but something else had caught his eye, the buttercup flower, he had forgotten about that, was shifting and glowing slightly, Harry took it out of his inventory, Hedwig chirped and hopped around demanding to be picked up, he smiled and gently picked her up before settling her on his shoulder, Hedwig wobbled a bit before settling, she nipped his ear and trilled. Turning back to his inventory he was about to go to the new section when he heard footsteps come down the stairs, he tensed before putting the flower back into his inventory and urged Hedwig into the pendant "Hurry, I don't want Petunia to see you" he whispered and Hedwig bobbed her head, the pendant opened and she turned into wisps of smoke, he laid down pretending to sleep as the footsteps stopped at his cupbaord door, just as he laid down and closed his inventory the slot in his cupboard opened and closed his eyes.

"GET UP" Petunia screeched and he winced, she rapped at the door "GET UP BOY, IT'S TIME TO FIX BREAKFAST AND MAKE SURE TO MAKE A LOT FOR MY DUDLEY" she threatened as he sat up, the cupboard unlocked and he went out, sighing he went to the kitchen, he felt Hedwig's warmth shift around his body and it took a few minutes to get use to the sensation enough to move while she did. Taking out the pan and oil and the breakfast for the Dursleys he started cooking.

As he cooked the other Dursleys awoke and Dudley came barreling down the stairs and into the room "Muum! I want to get my presents now!" Dudley demanded and Petunia nodded a smile on her face, Harry wanted to slam the almost boiling pan filled with oil into her face as payback of the other times she punished him using the utensils of the kitchen and her stupid sweet smile. While Dudley went to tear the boxes apart for their contents the last two Dursleys came in, Vernon yawning and sneering at him before settling on an armchair demanding his coffee, which Petunia supplied, Marge stumbled a bit with a migraine of a hangover since she was drinking wine all night.

Harry sighed as the routine started, but hid a smile at Hedwig's warmth that supported him, he would figure out the new section in his inventory later.

* * *

 ** _Glimpse into the Future_**

Harrison smiled into his hand as Natsumi hug happily her newly hatched familiar "I'm going to call you Igneel!" she told the newly hatched dragon, the red dragon trilled and nuzzled her cheek "Oh remember that Hedwig?" he asked the majestic owl perched on his soldier, Hedwig trilled and nipped his ear 'Of course I do' a voice echoed in his head as the snowy owl nuzzled his head, suddenly Harry shifted and caught another small body that lunged at his person "GRANDPA HARRY~~!" a small male voice yelled and Natsumi stopped twirling her dragon and grinned immediately at the new person "Luffy~!" Natsumi chirped as Harrison settled the small boy on the floor. A boy the same age as Natsumi was revealed, he had shining grey eyes and black hair that was eclipsed by a big straw hat "Heya Natsumi!" Luffy said to the happy little girl.

"Heh, hey there squirt" Harrison greeted as he snatched the straw hat and ruffled the boys hair, Luffy pouted before reaching for his hat "Grandpa! C'mon give me my hate back!" he said, Harry chuckled as he gave the hat back to his grandson "I swear, your as possessive of that hat just like your namesake and uncle, oh by the way, how was your stay with Uncle Luffy?" Luffy beamed before babbling on and on about pirates and how his uncle would be a king, Harrison grinned and it widened as chuckles filled the air and he turned to see all his family and friends pouring into the room.

He smiled and thought of his younger self ' _Soon little me, you'll have all this... Starting with them_ ' Harrison happily as he greeted a specific group before moving on to greet the rest.

Hedwig watched her human as she played with the hatchlings around her, she trilled happily.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter, Harry meets the residence of Undertale! And woulda look at that! Not even a day over I updated with another chapter! I might even update again later, it's still early here for me 11:00 PM here for me so I got time! SEE YOU ALL LATER I'M FEELING QUITE HAPPY SO YEAH

 **NEMO. ATE. YOUR. SANDWICH**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Undecided Pairings be it M/M or M/F, Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N :** Hello and welcome to chapter 11! Originally I wanted to work and post this a few hours after posting my other chapter but the wi-fi fucked up and I lost some of my writing, and now it just about about a day later but meh. Okay results in the bash poll!

 **To Bash:** 20

 **Not Bash:** 6

Wow, lot's of people want to bash people, now, to for the people for the bash! I've left that to my sis and she says to major bash:

 _Dumbledore_

 _Some of the Weasleys (Not Fred, George, Bill and Charlie)_

 _Order of Phoenix (Some are excluded not going into that)_

 _Hermione_

and light bash:

 _Potter family_

 _Sirius_

 _Remus_

 _Snape_

So yeah, if you got a problem with that blame my sis since she was so sure she would get the bash and since she was right she gets to choose, this story is partly her idea and I being her slave will take in her ideas, and I did ask if I should bash not who to bash just gonna leave that to sis. Hope you enjoy it, and yes this will be far from the canon but there will be some canon ideas here and there but mostly not canon but Harry is still the Boy Who Lived just differently. Grindelwald is still at large though and Tom's hiding behind a facade that few know about the truth, oh spoilers oh well ;P

 _~Let's reply to some reviews, looking fancy over here~_

 **davycrockett100:** Thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest of my work

 **Sailor Tala:** Aw, thank you

Alright, let's get this over with

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Harry sighed in relief as he heard the Dursleys see Marge off, she had to go early as something happened to her dogs or something, he didn't care as long as the horrid woman was far far far away from him as much as poossible. He let out a small smile as he felt Hedwig in the back of his head, the warmth he felt was covering his head because of it, he needed to search online on how to take care of a baby owl, while he was sure he could do things alone he needed to make sure he wouldn't do anything wrong and accidentally hurt his Hedwig. Petunia entered the room and sneered at him before looking at the mess Dudley made tearing present after present "After your done boy make sure to clean this mess up" she said snidely as she went to shove the mess away and settle on the couch and turned the telly on, Vernon and Dudley coming in after a while. Harry rolled his eyes as he put away the last of the dishes away along with his own when he crouched to put away the pots underneath in the cupboards, sighing quietly he got to work. Again.

Looking at the various papers and ribbons he saw the pile of Dudley's new toys and presents, looks like he got the new GameBoy and various games with it, a mini-laptop, an air rifle, the latest edition of a comic and other stuff. He looked at it thoughtfully before moving to clean the mess, he could get them when Dudley gets tired of them or throw them away, the old GameBoy's Dudley had were in the second bedroom and some at the dump, they weren't even broken, he just wanted the latest of things like that, he would wait.

Trashing the papers and ribbons in the bin he noted the trashcan was full and like on cue Vernon's voice yelled at him "BOY, TAKE OUT THE TRASH" he sighed and went to tie the plastic bag and hauled it over his shoulder, his mana was drained a bit by Hedwig and he was now using some of it to help him move the trash bags, bags as in plural as the other trash bin in the room was full as well. Opening the front door to the front-yard he hauled the trash bags to the big trash bins, as he finished he looked at the white landscape and smiled, exhaling he watched his breath come out in wisps from the cold, shivering he remembered he was still in Dudley's hand-me-downs, huffing he hurried back inside.

Shivering as he entered back inside he sighed in relief as he felt warmth again, he felt Hedwig shift around helping in warming him, he smiled softly and thanked her quietly before smoothing his face into a neutral mask as he entered the room again, the Dursleys paid no attention to him but then Petunia looked at him in disdain "Go take a bath boy, then come back down to make lunch. Well then, hurry!" Petunia sneered and before he did he stopped by his cupboard to get his clothes and towel.

Entering the bathroom, he peeled Dudley's hand-me-downs off him and entered the tub, sighing and prepared himself for the coldness, he turns the shower on. Jolting at the temperature, he gritted his teeth but got used to it quickly, though suddenly his body wasn't as cold as before and realized that Hedwig was frantically shifting around his body providing warmth for him, smiling at his familiar and thanking her he quickly washed himself wanting to get out quickly.

After 15 minutes or so he stepped out the tub unto the rug to make sure he wouldn't slip, he used his towel to dry himself and changed into the clothes he took with him, using the nearly broken hairbrush Petunia gave him to brush his hair an put his clothes into the worn basket at the corner of the bathroom, he used a weak and warm _Wind Shredder_ to help dry his hair a bit. Nodding in satisfaction, he exited the bathroom carrying his towel and stuff.

* * *

Harry sighed into his scarf, he'd bought it because it looked very comfortable and he was right, as he walked around the park. Looking up he saw multiple children running around playing with the snow or new toys they had gotten, he saw in the corner of his eye he saw Dudley bragging to his group and showing around his new GameBoy and PSP, rolling his eyes he continued on. Currently he was in disguise, he grew a few inches while his hair color stayed the same though it was now straight but a little curly so it was no longer a bird's nest and his eyes were now a dark grayish color, his hair was past his shoulders and he was wearing dark blue jeans and a nice comfortable jacket.

All in all he looked like a normal pre-teen, the kind that would be easily lost in the crowd. Harry was on a mission, to find a new place to train and relax at, ever since his breakdown at his last one they blocked the area with yellow police tape, they were still observing the area and figuring out what happened, his ice spears disappeared thankfully when he left the area but the film that the onlookers had was posted onto the internet and there were crazy theories and rumors about his escapade. The newest theory that came out was that he was a real mutant like the ones from that movie X-men, he heard from the news that the Dursleys were watching that there were many cases of trespassing in the park within the week he went berserk since professionals said the film was real and that when they tried to bring in the ice spears he left they would disappear before they could even take a good look at them.

The lashes, craters and fissures he left were baffling many people especially since his _Water Slicer_ cut through the wood and left it wet. Shaking his head he needed to find a new hideout to call his own, he noted that the ambushes and mobs haven't came back yet but it was still Christmas so that was alright, walking through the whole park, he was disappointed to find there were no more places he could use. Frowning he sat on a nearby bench and looked at the sky, he watches as the clouds move around and he felt a little better, lately he's been finding himself looking at the sky more often, he loved the sky, the clouds, everything about it, even the worst weather he just find himself loving them, though the clouds were his favorite, they just looked so _free_.

Hedwig watched curiously at the purple and orange lights that were within her human, it was different than the ever-changing light that tasted yummy, it felt warm, she would keep on eye on them but her human was right to love the sky, her instincts as a bird she felt a connection to the sky just as strong as her connection with her human, her human was kind but guarded, he was hiding in a perfect mask of weakness but it was not as perfect as he had thought, it would break as soon as the walrus nest would push her human beyond the line, time would tell, and it would tell soon.

* * *

Harry was almost tempted to give up but he had find the perfect place just in time, it took him an hour or so to find the place but he was glad he did.

It was a small abandoned school, he heard about this school, in the rumor mill it was said to be haunted by the children that mysteriously died of unknown cause, when the corpses were being researched there was nothing wrong with the body, the children were perfectly healthy but all of a sudden they died with no trace of what happened. Unknown to the mundanes except the government, the reason of their deaths were caused by a sober Death Eater that was nearby, how the Death Eater did it so flawlessly without destroying the surroundings and why he went for the children only was a mystery to even the magicals.

It was the perfect place to use, he just needed to fix it a little in the inside and the garden, the school was boarded up and a giant fence was built, the stone fence was big enough to hide a full grown man so it was a perfect place.

Entering the premises easily, Harry jumped over the fence, he looked around, the grass were overgrown and there were weeds everywhere, and the school itself was old and murky. Inhaling through his nose and slowly exhaled, he used his _Wind Shredder_ to cut some of the grass away leaving a small place for him to sit comfortably "Yeah, this'll take a while to shape it to my wishes huh Hedwig?" he asked the small owlet as she exited the necklace, Hedwig looked around and even managed to look distasteful, she chirped in agreement as she hopped around the now small grass that Harry had cut.

Looking down at the owlet before he remembered "Oh yeah, you haven't had your lunch yet." Harry commented and Hedwig bobbed her head, opening his inventory he took out her bottle and warmed up her milk, looking at the buttercup at the top of his slot he also took it out. Hedwig managed to hop unto his lap and waited patiently for her lunch, smiling at the little owl he lets his disguise shift away.

Blinking as he saw Hedwig grab a lot of his mana in one gulp he watched in fascination as she grew before his eyes, she grew a bit bigger and she was now entirely a fluffy owl "Aww.." he cooed at the fluffy ball, Hedwig deadpanned at her human before grumpily continuing her lunch but sipping small magics from him though this time she tugged the bottle out of his hand and was somehow using her small feathers to hold it in place. Chuckling at her antics he turned to the buttercup, leaving Hedwig to her lunch on his lap, going to the new section he looks at the buttercup again and sees it twitch.

Opening the slot by sliding the glass away enough to put the yellow flower in he watch as he sees the flower twitch restlessly before being engulfed a bright light, shielding both himself and Hedwig from the intense light he opens his eyes as it died down and disappeared, the flower was still and still in tact. Nothing happened a few more seconds before a message appeared.

 _ **Object Identified**_

 _ **Object connecting to universe [Undertale-Normal]**_

 ** _[Undertale] has been added to Multiversal Contacts_**

As soon as that was said he saw in one of the columns in the screen a name was typed in.

Undertale

Blinking in confusion he glanced at his owlet who was nearly finished with her lunch "Well okay... Should I contact them or something?" he asked uncertainly, the fluffed up owlet shrugged, Harry hesitantly reached out but before he could a new message came in

 _ **Incoming Multiversal Call from Universe [Undertale]**_

 _ **Answer?**_

 _ **Yes No**_

Harry blinked again before hesitantly saying "Yes, answer call"

 ** _Answering Call..._**

 ** _Loading screen..._**

 ** _All systems ready..._**

 ** _Connection success..._**

 ** _Loading Universe [Undertale]_**

The blank screen during the process suddenly turned white and moved right in front of him, as it finished loading Harry watched in shock as the screen blinked once before loading a moving image of a humanish yellow lizard with glasses, a skeleton wearing a blue jacket and a kid with brown hair and tanned skin wearing a blue sweater with purple stripes

"!"

"Um... Hi?" he called out hesitantly, the reptilian woman seemed excited as she muffled a yell of success but failed as she yelled out " _YES IT WORKED~!_ " she yelled as she paraded around what looked like a lab, he along with the skeleton and kid watched with sweatdropped as she danced a celebratory dance but seemed to freeze at the reminder of other people in the room not to mention that he was watching always, she blushed as she calmed down"Um, s-sorry about that" she said sheepishly as she scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Oh! It's fine, but um... Who are you guys?" Harry questioned as he looked at them with curiosity and confusion, faintly he felt Hedwig climb up his arm to his shoulder "Ah! I'm Alphys, this is Sans (sup?) and this is Frisk (*You wave at the green eyed boy) and you are?" Alphys introduced before asking, Harry jumped slightly before clearing his voice "I'm Harry, Harry James Potter and this" he gestures to Hedwig who chirped in acknowledgement much to their amusement "little fluffball (cue Hedwig's cute death glare) is Hedwig, my pet snowy owlet" he said happily "nice to meet ya kid" Harry sweatdropped as he could practically hear the laziness out of his voice though there was something lying underneath "hey kid, what's an owl's favorite subject at school" Sans suddenly asks, Alphys groans "Sans no" Frisks seems to muffle their giggles

Harry narrows his eyes in suspicion "Um... I don't know" he said hesitantly "OWLgebra"

...

The gamer gapes at the skeleton as he snickers at his own joke, Frisk was giggling while Alphys was in the background groaning about 'stupid skeleton making puns' "Did you just..?" "yup" Harry snorted before giggling, Hedwig looked between them in confusion still a bit young and new to the world. Sans' grin grew and Frisk sent a thumbs up

"Okay that was bad" he said as his giggle died down

Throughout the afternoon he lost the time as he chatted with his new other dimensional friends, though he didn't know that throughout the world and some universes some people felt something setting stone.

Above him, Death nodded and felt his hold over his young masters chained memory soon to fade, soon, very very very soon.

* * *

Grindelwald paused as he felt something shift in the air, looking in the dark sky he shrugged in off and ordered his host to continue on, he needed more unicorn blood.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore blinked as he thought he felt something in the air tense before continuing to listen to Snape drawl about the students and about Charlus Sirius Potter, or Carl as he prefers. In the back of his mind he wonders on how little Harry was doing. In the same room the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Thomas Marvolo Riddle felt the same shift but didn't dismiss it as easily.

* * *

Carl blinked as he paused from brushing his teeth, looking out of the window he felt confusion "Hey Carl, you okay?" he shook his head "Y-Yeah... I'm fine Fred" "Oi! I'm Fred! That's George" rolling his eyes he retorted "Yeah yeah whatever"

* * *

A white boy stopped walking making his friend a brunette wearing glasses stop too "Um, what is it Byakuran?" he asked in concern, Byakuran smiled mysteriously "It's nothing Irie~ Just thinking of moving to Britain is all" "Souka? Why?" "I feel like that something exciting will happen there is all" "Alright then"

Byakuran looked at the sky thinking ' _Looks like I'll see you again Gamer-san, no... Harry-kun~_ ' his mind thought back to a small boy with a screen floating in front of him

* * *

 _ **READ THIS A/N:**_ OKAY THAT'S IT FOR NOW! Hope you enjoyed that, sorry if it seemed rushed I am being rushed though I am feeling a little excited about it though, early for me it's 1:18 over here and I might make another one if the internet doesn't goop on me again like last time. ALSO longest chapter in the story so far! By 3,200+ words and I'm adding Byakuran into the fray! Don't ask me ask my sis who is intent to have KHR in here as well, I would've saved it for later but she's the boss oh and in the next chapter it'll have a BIG timeskip to about a month before Harry's Hogwarts acceptance letter and there'll be flashbacks to explain some stuff but yeah rushed and impatient a not so bright combination. And I did say this would be far from canon but have some canon ideas in the fray, the shit will hit the fan soon enough.

The poll for the bash is closed and I might put a poll on the matter of M/M or not type of thing earlier than expected, so buckle up for the bumpy ride of inexperienced writing, ideas from a fangirl of a sister, the authoring of an inexperienced writer, the madness of deciding m/m or not in the later future, random shit, non-canon stuff, some little canon stuff, the flames from some haters I know I'll have, the approval of some readers, AND NEMO EATING ALL SANDWICHES! Oh and other stuff

But be prepared as

 **NEMO. ATE. YOUR. FUCKING. SANDWICH**

Was that too harsh? I dunno, see ya in chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Undecided Pairings be it M/M or M/F, Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N:** Chapter 12! Time for a big timeskip! I've changed the needed Hogwarts from 11 to 9-10 depending on their birthdays, so Harry'll be 9 at this. Hope you enjoy!

 **Things I changed:** Harry has an older brother, the Potters are alive, Tom's the DADA teacher and is hiding his true intent, Grindelwald's replaced Voldie but Tommy's same but yeah, Byakuran will be involved, and other stuff.

 _~Review Replies~_

 **STobiS:** Because I'm starving, no kidding though I am starving but there's nothing in the fridge D: , thanks for the compliment :D

 **emthereble:** Thanks

 **Zicou:** Thanks and look! Not even 5 hours after another chapter! Enjoy though I think it's filler

Let's get this over with

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Harry looked at the sky with content eyes, it's been 2 years since everything changed for him, he was at the school's rooftop, over the years after he'd used it as his private hideout he's fixed the place up. The garden surrounding the school no longer looked like a mini jungle, it looked beautiful even though there were lots snakes and reptiles roaming around, after he had a good enough grip on his _**Parselmagic**_ he broke his snake friends out of the zoo though that story would be saved for later.

Closing his eyes as the summer breeze he always enjoyed flowed by his eye twitched as he felt something blocking the sunlight, knowing who it was anyway he opened an eye to find bright purple eyes staring back at him with barely hidden amusement and cheeriness, he had bright white hair and a strange purple tattoo under his left eye, he wore an open black jacket and white undershirt.

"Ohayo (1) Harry-chan~!" Byakuran chirped at him "Ohayo Byakuran" Harry sighed but had a small smile ghosting his lips, Byakuran obviously saw it as his expression brightened considerably. Byakuran, he met Byakuran just a year ago but turns out that boy who saw his screens was Byakuran when he stayed in UK for a short vacation, so far Byakuran was the only one who knew of his gaming ability in this universe, yep, this universe, in a few other universes his friends from that universe knew of his ability and promised to keep quiet about it. Harry knew about Byakuran's past and what he had done but he couldn't find himself to care this made Byakuran like him even more.

"Byakuran, you're blocking the sun" Harry told him bluntly, the white haired pre-teen chuckled "Aw~ Trying to get a tan Senshi-chan(2)~? You're beautiful no matter what you know~" he said as he wiggled his eye-brows suggestively, Harry rolled his eyes used to the white haired pre-teen, Byakuran pouted before beaming as a fluffy puffball flies around "Ah Fukuro-chan~(3)? Ohayo!" Byakuran greeted, Hedwig trilled as she landed on Harry's stomach.

You might be wondering why Hedwig was still a puffball? Turns out Hedwig's class of owl had a very slow aging process, though Hedwig was now the size of Byakuran's clenched fist and she was less puffy and some black pigmentation was starting to appear, though Hedwig could function like a normal owl as she was a stronger magical owl. Harry didn't mind, atleast he still had time to enjoy Hedwig's fluffiness as soon enough she would lose it sometime this year according to her profile.

"You know you'll get it soon enough right?" Byakuran asked cheerily as he sat beside him, Harry was silent but he nodded, he knew what Byakuran was talking about, the Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. He had just found out about the magical world of his world a few months ago and he did not like it. It was so medieval, and the racism was getting out of hand, after some research he was between the Purebloods and Mundanebloods, while he sympathized about the Purebloods since they were branding creatures with their fears and traditions were being forgotten but he also sympathized with the Mundanes as they were never given the chance to understand and were getting the full blunt force of the consequences of their ancestors actions.

He called them as Mundane since it was so degrading calling them Muggleborn, in fact Muggle was supposed to by derogatory by the old times. He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by Byakuran who kissed his cheek to gain his attention "Oi~ Pay attention to meee~~~" he whined childishly, Harry blushed and bopped his head hard "Baka" he muttered as Byakuran slammed into the roof "You need to stop doing that or else people are going to assume stuff"Harry said with a blushing face and his eyes twitching in irritation looking away.

Byakuran looked up from his place on the roof floor, his face made an dent in the floor from Harry's punch, he pouted "Mou~ Senshi-chaaan that was meeeaaan~" Harry scoffed, while he was used to most of his antics he was not used to the rest. Hedwig just shook her head as she floated towards Harry's shoulder as he sat up, stretching his hands he looked at the sky.

Byakuran giggled and stood to his feet, Harry stood as he looked at his clothes. He was wearing a balck gi with the kanji 'Gamer' sewed right above his heart with a bigger kanji on his back, also he was wearing a grey sleeveless cloak, his choker was almost the same despite every time he got a new choker or necklace it would fuse with his choker though he didn't mind.

He wore fingerless gloves that had the same design as Alucard's from Hellsing, blame Byakuran's influence and bringing precious manga and anime, his choice of weapon was still the staff and he was nifty with a bow or a gun, his latest staff was an extra rare staff he got from one of his escapades in one of the stronger dungeons. Hedwig while he was still puffy had an enchanted ribbon tied around her neck, it helped her in flying and protected her from the weather and Hedwig really liked her ribbons.

He mastered his Metamorphagus powers so he used it to his advantage, ever since he found out his parents were alive and happy he decided he didn't want to look like them and wanted to see their faces when they came for him so he changed his hair, he let his hair grow past his back and kept it neat in a low ponytail while the tips of his hair were colored grey and two strips of hair framed his face, his face devoid of any baby fat for a 9 year old was angular and quite feminine but he didn't care, he changed his left eye to blue and hid it underneath an eye bandage like Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul.

"Well, it's time to get back home" Harry told the white haired pre-teen who pouted "Aw okay, huh I almost pity the fat family" Byakuran commented as he leaped off the roof, Harry smirked as he leaped off too.

Harry walked along the road as he switched into his casual clothes, a blue jacket identical to his friend Sans, a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol and grey jeans.

* * *

Harry smirked as he entered the Dursley household hearing the television in full blast "I'm back~" he called tauntingly, he heard the television's volume lower considerably, he listened as Petunia's voice "D-Dudley quick, turn it down!" she whispered frantically. Remembering the day he finally got fed up by the Dursleys, it was both the best and worst day of his life so far.

* * *

 _ **Small Flashback**_

 _Harry growled at the cowering man underneath his feet "I dealt with your abuse, I ignored your family to the best extent, I endured your bullshit but this is..." Harry's eyes darkened "I've had enough" he whispered, his eyes glowed as he summoned 5 ice spears and 4 wooden tendrils to circle around him, the wind circled around him as well making his hair whip around and make multiple object fly around, in the corner of his eye he sees Petunia cower trying to hug and comfort Dudley who pissed their pants._

 _"Y-You freak! You can't do this, w-we've took care of you from the bottom of our hear-" Harry interrupted as he pointed all his ice spear towards the man's body, almost piercing the man's skin and clothes "Don't you **dare** say you took care of me! You... You are all gonna pay" he snarled, his mind flooding with unwanted memories flooding the room with a dark aura " **You're all gonna pay** " he roared and he lashed out_

* * *

 **Present**

Harry smiled as he laid in Dudley's old room, ever since then he taught them a lesson they feared him and he was content and happy with that, sides Vernon still has the reminder scarred into his skin since two years ago, Dudley's room was now the second bedroom and he no longer got the luxury he had before and since then he lost his control of his group and was now the favorite victim in the school.

His room was bare as he kept most of his things in his inventory or was at the school or 'nest' as Byakuran called it once, he only used it as a place to sleep at times and it was still concerned as a 'safe' zone so he used it to his advantage, and the school wasn't.

Looking at his stats he was quite proud

 ** _Harry James Potter Lv 34_**

 ** _Exp 239/2550_**

 _ **Hp 1300/1300**_

 _ **Mana 1458/1500 (Drained by Hedwig)**_

 ** _Titles_**

 ** _Senshi {ShapeShifter} (Byakuran)_**

 ** _Honored Speaker (Snakes and Reptiles)_**

 ** _Agility: 34_**

 ** _Strength: 25_**

 ** _Endurance: 30_**

 ** _Intelligence: 38_**

 ** _Luck: 21_**

 ** _Abilities_**

 ** _Gamer Soul & Body- The connection to the gaming system 100/100%_**

 ** _Magic Core- Ability to wield magic 99/100% (Drained by Hedwig)_**

 ** _Metamorphagus- Ability to shift body 100/100%_**

 ** _Elemental Power- Easier control over elemental 99/100% (Drained by Hedwig)_**

 ** _Parseltongue- Ability to speak to reptiles, mostly snakes 100/100%_**

 ** _Parselmagic- Ability to cast spells in Parseltongue 79/100%_**

 ** _Animagus-Ability to shift into inner animal 20/100%_**

 ** _Linguistics- Easier ability to learn languages 62/100%_**

Yes he felt quite proud of his stats, for his new perks he chose **_Animagus_** and _**Linguistics**_ , he chose Linguistics first so he could understand Byakuran more as he would randomly say something in Japanese or Italian, with the help of Byakuran he reached to the point he was fairly good in Japanese, Italian, Latin and French, he chose Animagus when he turned Lv 30 since nothing else seemed to reach out to him at that time. So far from the instructions he had bought from the story, he found himself floating in the air so his animagus was connected to the sky which made him happy, he loved the sky.

Well he would since he was a Sky and Cloud as Byakuran told him, he declined the offer Byakuran gave him when he offered to train him in his Sky flames, he would do it next summer, he was still 9 so he had time and soon he would be busy with Hogwarts, though Byakuran promised to visit him there... Somehow...

( **A/N:** Impatient sister at 12 o'clock, rushing to when letter comes)

* * *

 **TimeSkip**

 **(LETTER TIME)**

Harry relaxed in the sun as Hedwig flew around the school, Byakuran had texted him that something happened and he was needed back in the mafia for a short while. It was peaceful, really peaceful, that is until his phone rang/

Grunting and lazily opened one eye even though he knew who it was by the ringtone, the song was bland signaling it was Petunia "Yes? What was so important to disturb me?" Harry demanded a bit grumpy his relaxation was disturbed, his eyes flew open at her explanation "Hn really? Very well then, I'll be there in 5" hanging up on Petunia he stood and stretched "Hedwig! Time's to come home, looks like their here" Harry called out, the puffy owl chirped and landed on his shoulder.

Texting Byakuran before going, he leaped off the roof and unto the fence before going into a fast jog. When he arrived he wasn't winded at all, opening the door he called out "I'm back" in a monotone voice keeping his face devoid of emotion. He heard chairs screeching back and the door to the living room almost slammed open as soon as he said that, 3 people poured out followed by the Dursleys though a red haired woman would've knocked him over if it wasn't the fact he had faced bigger things than her, it took some control from hitting her for slamming into him as reflex.

"Get off me" he said coldly and he felt the woman freeze, Lily Potter nee Evans looked up to see his cold face "Harry?" she questioned quietly "Get off me onna(4)" he continued his voice hardening more. He glanced up to see two men gaping at him, one with messy black hair and hazel eyes while the other had ruffled black hair and stormy but mischievous eyes, James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black.

* * *

 **Before with Pov switch**

"I can't wait to see Harry again" Lily said happily as they walked down to her sister's house "I wonder if he acts like me or maybe you" she continued on, she was excited, after 8 years away from Harry she would be excited, she stopped making her husband and Sirius stop as well "What if he hates us for leaving him with my sister? She doesn't like magic from what I can remember" Lily said worriedly, James shook his head "We'll explain it to him it was for his own good! I'm sure he'll understand" James told her with confidence "Yeah, he'll understand he is your son Prongs! I bet he's a prankster just like us" Sirius grinned with James mirroring his grin with his own making Lily roll her eyes but she couldn't help but feel dread for some reason but ignored it.

Arriving at the right house Lily shifted nervously before ringing the bell a couple of time "Yes?" a voice answered as the door opened "What is i-" Petunia cut herself off when she saw her sister in front of her house "You" she sneered, feeling anger enter her, it was their fault that they left that demon at their doorstep! "U-Um, hello Petunia, it's been a while" Lily said with a strained smile "Is Harry here? We're here to explain things to him before taking him home" she continued as she ended happily.

At the mention of Harry's name she paled considerably, this did not go unnoticed by Sirius or James but they stayed silent but Petunia brightened when Lily said she would take Harry away before steeling her face "Get inside I'll call him" she stepped aside to let them enter and showed them the way to the living room where Dudley was sitting on the couch watching tv, he was noticeably fatter than ever.

"Sit" she ordered as she went to the nearby phone at the kitchen table, putting in the numbers she shifted a little nervously as the phone rang, she didn't notice her sister and company eavesdropping "H-Hello? _Someone_ wants to speak with you, could y-you ple-ease come?" her hands shook a little and she sighed in relief when he replied positively, after he hanged up she turned to the others and the leaned away looking innocently "He'll be here in 5 minutes" she told them before entering the kitchen area to prepare lunch.

After 5 minutes they heard the door open and a voice called out monotone "I'm back" immediately Lily sprung from her seat followed closely by James and Sirius as they nearly slammed the door open, Lily flung herself and hugged Harry with a bright smile but it was wiped away as a cold voice told her "Get off me" Looking up she gaped as she saw what Harry looked like.

He had long hair that went past his back but was in a low ponytail, it wasn't the birds nest they expected, his hair tips were colored grey and his eyes were hardened, though he only had one eye as his left was bandaged, he didn't look like what they expected, hesitantly she asked "Harry?" he continued as if she didn't ask his name "Get off me onna" she didn't know what 'onna' meant but the malice behind that made her flinch.

Lily felt her hopes break, where was her little bright boy she used to play with?

* * *

Byakuran smirked at the text after defeating the last enemy that dared to attack his base in the UK, it seemed that the fun was beginning, he pouted at the fact he wasn't there to experience it but smiled as he thought of ways to make up for it.

* * *

Carl fidgeted as he nervously waited for his parents to come back with his little brother, he was in the Leakey Cauldron with his best friends Fred and George "C'mon calm down Carl" "I'm sure everything's" "Going fine with your" "Parents and little bro" the red haired twins said trying to calm down their friend. Carl gave them a weak smile but couldn't shake off the small sense of foreboding.

* * *

 **A/N:** YOU'RE WELCOME! NOT EVEN 5 HOURS AND I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER! ENJOY.

Hope you liked it, I didn't even bother adding up Harry's stats as I was tired as fuck but whatever, NEXT CHAPTER: HARRY MEETS CARL HOW WILL IT GO? HOW WILL CARL REACT TO HARRY'S EYE? SEE YA NEXT TIME

(1): Hello - Japanese

(2): Shapeshifter - Japanese

(3): Owl - Japanese

(4): Woman - Japanese

 **NEMO. ATE. YOUR. SANDWICH**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Undecided Pairings be it M/M or M/F, Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N:** Chapter 13, nuff said

 _~Review Replies~_

 **davycrockett100:** Thanks!

 **Zyxis:** Your wish has been granted! Repay me with your sandwich!

 **Sailor Tala:** Give me your sandwich, I've granted your request

 **Remzal Von Enili:** Eh that's fine, there's more sandwiches out there, I'll just snatch yours when you feel brave enough to make another one or when you buy or get one!

 **Zicou:** Thank you, the poll will be up either after this or the next chapter. So by the time the poll is up Harry is either on the train or is in Hogwarts, I hope.

 **Guests:** Like I mentioned in most of my chapters there will be a poll that will be up either after this chapter or just before the next or it might happen during the chapter depends when I'm done with this.

Let's get this over with

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Harry watched as his parents shuffle uncomfortably across him, currently he was sitting cross-legged on an armchair before them as they say on the couch, Petunia sent Dudley to his room giving the pig cookies as a bribe. Sirius was just as uncomfortable though he hid it well but the twitchy tapping of his finger on his lap said otherwise, sipping his tea that he prepared beforehand calmly he watch as his parents blink at the tea he had prepared while Sirius looked like he was in heaven just smelling his tea, hiding a smirk in the rim of the cup he calmly set his tea cup down and poured another cup for himself.

Breathing through his nose he inhaled deeply and exhaled "So let me get this straight" he said dully "You expect me to believe you both (pointing at Lily and James) are my parents that _aren't_ dead and he (pointing at Sirius) is my godfather and that magic is real and I'm a famous kid called the 'Boy-Who-Lived' because I survived an impossible death curse that no one survives from and I defeated the most powerful Dark Lord in this _and_ last few generations when I was a 1 year old baby" he finished with his eyebrow raised, Sirius shifted "Well, when you put it that way.." he grunted when Lily elbowed his side.

Lily sighed, this was not going according to Albus's plans, before she can say something Harry continued "Okay, I believe you" blinking the three adults gaped at him and before they could say anything Harry continued "I've already known about the existence about the Magical World, imagine my surprise when I entered the alley and read the paper, I see the smiling faces of my supposedly dead parents and find out about my fame" they flinched at his tone and his words, Harry's voice stayed emotionless but his hair shadowed his eye "Yes I'll be attending Hogwarts" they perked up and smiled "but" it fell "don't expect me to warm up to you just because you came to me and told me about this. I despise people abandoning their friends and family for some stupid reason like 'it was for the greater good' 'it's for his safety'" he quoted "I think it's bullshit"

Lily gasped and scolded him without thinking "Harry, language!" but immediately flinched away from the hard gaze that zoned in on her "Don't you dare scold me like you know me, you may be my mother in blood but you are nothing else than a stranger to me. A stranger that I don't like" he seethed making her eyes water and when James was about to reprimand him he got the same hard gaze from his son "Same goes to you James Potter as well as to you Sirius Black" he told them with a steel tone.

Sipping his tea as he relished at the silence before setting down his cup and gathering the cups to the tray and walking to the kitchen where Petunia cooked for her family, ignoring her and pretending to put it in the sink when he really stored them to his inventory he turned back. Turning to the door and looked back to see the three adults looking at him strangely and with hurt "Well? Shall we go to the Leaky Cauldron?" he said more than ask and walked out the door, hurriedly the adults followed him out and they tread in silence.

* * *

Carl fiddled with his soup as he waited, Gred and Forge had went ahead since their family had arrived early and they wanted to go get some more ingredients, they only went at his insistence if not they would be hanging around him discussing new pranks and helping him 'calm down'. Looking around he waited for his parents to come with his little brother in tow, he didn't like his parents, not when they gave away his little brother at some old mans command, he didn't say it out loud though it would've caused problems and prevent him from seeing his brother sooner.

Before the 3rd year could think of anymore he heard his name being called out by his mother's voice "Carl! Over here" she called out as he looked at her though he ignored her and zeroed in to the feminine looking guy beside her, was that...? Yes it was, no matter what he would recognize his little brother (except when Harry used his Metamorphagus) he looked cute.

He looked petite to him, he had long black hair not the Potter hair he and his father had, his face was feminine like his figure but he felt anger building inside him as he saw the bandaged left eye on his little brother's face. Standing quickly he walked towards the group, closing in to Harry, he took in the confusion and curiosity showing in Harry's right eye "Harry?" he said softly, Harry raised an eyebrow "Yes? Who are you?" he questioned innocently though that question pierced his heart, glancing at his parents sharply he turned back to Harry "Well um... I'm you're big brother" he said quietly enough for only Harry to hear.

Harry's eyes widened and for once he let emotion take his face, looking at James and Lily accusingly making them sheepish before turning to his brother taking in his appearance.

His brother had Lily's red hair and James's hazel eyes though they were in an entirely shades different apart, he was well built like a swimmer so he did Quidditch from his observations and he wore a robe with red and gold colors with the Potter crest sewed obviously in the fabric.

Harry blinked and his eyes softened a bit "I see... I'm Harry and this is Hedwig" he said as he introduced the puffball hiding in his hair, the adults blinked and wondered how they missed the white ball of fluff hiding quite obviously in the contrasting black hair. Carl blinked at the white mass of fluff and smiled at the little owlet, crouching to Hedwig's level and leaning in forgetting about his brother for a bit, who in turn raised an eyebrow and stayed silent, Hedwig looked curiously as Carl said gently "Hello Hedwig" he greeted, Carl always had a soft spot for animals especially small ones.

Hedwig chirped and bobbed her head before flying up towards the other human, Carl leaned back and straightened as the owlet somehow was flying normally like any other owl though smaller and started to circle him as if to observe him, he felt nervous as he felt like she was judging him. Hedwig lapped the human twice before flying to his face, she chirped and nodded as if approving and flew to Carl's head ad started to re-arrange the pre-teen's hair.

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hair at the notion "Interesting" he murmured as he neared his older brother, damn the Potters for not telling him this, Carl blinked in confusion "It's rare for Hedwig to approve of someone without being with them for a period of time, she's basically taken you in as her nestling" he said with amusement as Carl felt a strange sense of pride at the notion and smiled softly "I'll trust Hedwig's instincts, just don't abuse this notion" Harry said quietly when he was close enough to Carl's ear.

Carl shivered at the underlying threat and nodded awkwardly, James cleared his throat and both siblings turned to their sire in questioned "W-Well, I think it's time to head to Gringotts to get some money for your supplies" he declared awkwardly, Harry nodded mutely and looked at Hedwig who looked satisfied at the state of Carl's hair and flew back to her human and trilled in satisfaction.

* * *

The trip to the bank was awkward as the adults tried to coax Harry into a conversation with the other ignoring their attempts upsetting them as he preferred to listen to Carl's nervous babble about Hogwarts and occasionally speaking making his older brother lose his nervousness bit by bit upsetting the three further.

Carl was happy as he talked to his little brother, well him doing much of the talking with Harry commenting on occasion but was gradually talking more and more. He was waiting for this moment for most life ever since he found out about his brother, he didn't care about his brother's fame he just wanted his little brother back and finally he had him back, and he would be damned if he would let anyone take him away from him again, Carl thought darkly before it was pushed away as dad declared they were there.

Harry didn't know on what to think about his older brother, he wasn't arrogant by the fact his little brother was the Boy-Who-Lived in fact he was modest and was quite happy he was back not to mention the fact Hedwig approved of him. He decided he would wait before he would decide if he didn't like him or not.

Looking at the marble building he was impressed by the architecture, he blames Annabeth for making slightly interested in architecture, as he entered he notes the little poem of warning at the entrance.

 _Enter stranger, but take heed_

 _For what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

 _SO if you seek beneath our floors,_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned,_ _beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Pondering at the thought he heard Lily tell him "Those who tried to steal from Gringotts always failed, you'd be mad in trying to rob this bank" he hummed ' _Either the ones that tried to rob this place were incompetent and lack imagination or this place is that good... No doubt Byakuran would try to steal from this place just to prove them wrong and he would without a doubt drag me into it..._ ' he thought dryly before he continued with the group.

Harry glanced around the bank and watches as little human-like creatures worked around, goblins his mind supplied from his brother's babble, from mythical lore and from what the game's free information told him when he looked around a few weeks ago, these goblins were a warrior race that loved gold and battles, they were a race whose respect you have to earn by either defeating them in battle, save one of their own, and many other things, and he would earn their respect one way or another.

James gave the goblin at the desk the key to the Potter Vaults "We're here to withdraw from the Potter Vaults, and Dumbledore wants you-know-what from you-know-where" he said quietly though not quietly enough as Harry heard it with his enhanced hearing, mentally raising an eyebrow he took note of it for later.

The goblin sneered at James before barking out "Griphook!" and a moment later another goblin approached them "This way" he said dully as James retrieved both vault key, before he left Harry looked at the goblin, it sneered at him, he stared at it and shifted his eye while re-equipping his eye bandage revealing left eye that was glowing blue while his right eye's pupils shifted through colors and he leveled his killing intent at the goblin before retracting it and going back to normal.

The goblin was shaken up, he sent it a soft smile and steeled his face before quickly following his family as his brother called out to him. Hookfang let out a shaken breath as the human child left, those eyes and that intent... He would need to tell the chief about him, he was different than other wizards.

Harry smirked internally, he'd earn the respect soon enough.

* * *

Harry resisted letting out a thrilling smile as the cart went faster from falling at a height, he glanced and saw Lily clutching James like a lifeline, James, Sirius and Carl all looked excited, he was smirking when they arrived at the Potter vaults. Griphook grasp the lantern and exited the cart, walking until he was in front a golden looking gate-like door, he turned to them looking expectantly at James "Key" he demanded more than asked, James fished out the key and gave it to the goblin.

He turned back to the vault door and moved aside a bump that was sticking out of the vault revealing a lock, inserting the key and turning it clockwise 3 times before standing back as the door groaned and opened inwards. Harry heard a faint voice in the back of his mind

 _"Welcome those of Potter Blood"_

He blinked and heard James saying "Remember those words Harry, only those of the Potterline can hear them" he said proudly as he entered the vault, Harry rolled his eyes before entering as well, looking around he was impressed at the amount of gold there were but he's seen more gold in one of the dungeons he had gone to. James grinned and scooped a bunch of galleons, sickles and knuts using a pouch he had in his pocket, Carl doing the same but using a different kind of pouch, Harry knelt hiding his hand and acting as if he did the same but just touched the gold, silver and bronze coins and felt it disappear into his gaming wallet.

Nodding in satisfaction at his added fortune, he could buy the supplies with his own money but eh, when they offered the money he'll take it and add into his fortune.

Leaving the vault he ignored the quiet complaint from the red haired woman who was his mother and off they went to next vault to apparently pick something up, standing before the silver intricate vault door Griphook used his nails as they were the key to the vault, watching the interlocking locks unlock he was in slight awe. As it opened James walked in with stride and Harry peeked in seeing only on thing inside besides his sire, it was a column that held a small wrapped package, humming he turned away as James came back.

He would pickpocket it later as James kept it in his back pocket, honestly how gullible were they?

* * *

Harry's eyes twitched as he looked around the apothecary, the scent of various ingredients hitting his heightened senses full blast making him cover his nose, he almost regretted in taking in the _Anima_ _Potion_ last year, it would modify his senses to an animals and would complement his animal related abilities, though he can control them as he lowered his sense of smell, his sense of hearing was already low since it was already too loud for him.

"You need a pewter cauldron" Carl informed as he gathered the needed ingredients for his potions class, his least favorite class ever.

* * *

Carl watched in dismay as his little brother zoom around the store grabbing books of his interest, it was now obvious that he would not be a Gryffindor since he was stacking books onto the basket.

"... Harry is definitely a Ravenclaw" Sirius said dryly, disappointed that his godson wouldn't be in Gryffindor, James who felt the same with Sirius nodded in dismay.

* * *

"It's time to get Harry's wand" James declared "But what about his robes?" Lily asked "He'll get them later after his wand" he waved off.

* * *

Entering the shop Harry looked around warily, this feeling was the same feeling he had when he entered a hard dungeon. James, Lily and Sirius were not with them as they said they needed to do something, luckily Harry had pickpocketed James's pockets for the package and it was now in his inventory.

Carl was behind him just as wary, he never liked the place. Harry tensed and whipped around summoning his staff accidentally as he felt something creep up behind him, Carl blinked as he suddenly saw the staff appearing in his brothers hands.

Ollivander never flinched and looked at the staff with interest "Interesting..." he murmured before turning to Carl "Ah Mr. Potter, 5 inches and wood from an old oak tree with the core of a Chinese fireball, perfect for Defense and Charms" he said as he glided behind his desk to fetch something before returning to Harry woh still had his staff in hand looking at the old man warily.

"Which is your dominant arm then Mr. Potter?" he asked Harry, he blinked before hesitantly repying "I'm ambidextrous" Carl blinked at this new information. Nodding, Ollivander grabbed a box before getting the wand and pushing it to Harry's hand "Now... Give it a wave!" he said happily, Harry stared at it before waving it and jumped when the wood around him spiked upwards making him jump away "No, definitely not" he commented happily as he snatched the wand away and waving his own to fix the floor.

As time flew by the pile of wands the happier was Ollivander was as he shoved wand after wand, damaging the store more and more, Carl took to hiding behind the counter when Harry let out a torrent of fire from the wand.

This would take a while.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm done for now, I'm tired as fuck so I'll just leave this here and I'm having a bad headache so sorry about the content. I got nothing else to say but that the poll should be out for the slash or not so yeah! Go vote for Harry's relationship goals, bye.

For once, Nemo didn't eat your sandwich.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Undecided Pairings be it M/M or M/F, Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N:** I've been reading a lot of Assassination Classroom anime fictions, Imma make my own soon, it's gonna have the whole school watch Assassination Classroom a week after they get their mission, I dunno if I'll commit it as much, it'll effect my schedule of writing, I'll take more breaks. Look out for it later on, I'll have a little preview on it under the chapter, which will be short cuz I couldn't think of anything else.

Schedule I hope I'll have:

-Every 1-3 days I'll update either story, this'll give me time for breaks and when it's school time it'll change a bit I think. Sorry

 _~Review Replies~_

 **Dieter17:** The poll's above my bio, I'll also be making a poll got Harry's partner when the poll is over on who it should be, no Harem for me at least not this fic just 2 people for now. Grandchildren is an easy matter for the magicals from what I read from others there's 'Adoption Rituals' and stuff similar of that but I'm savin that for when the votes are over and such and if M/M looses I'll probably reserve it for the future.

 **emethereble:** Thanks!

 **Sailor Tala:** Another request from you granted :) I'm beginning to enjoy making this despite the headache it causes sometimes

 **Remzal Von Enili:** As much as I want to it's not really as simple for someone like me, it runs in the family, both me, my sis and I got insomnia, my sis has a big case of ADHD, my insomnia is bigger than both my dad's and sis and besides that I've got a smaller case of ADHD, we got our ADHD from our mom as my dad says, worse yet we've run out of ice cream though I'll check out those things you mentioned

 **davycrockett100:** Welcome back my friend

Let's get this over with

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

It took a while but they finally found a match for him, 5 inch elder wood wand with a mystery core, Ollivander had told him that his grandfather had found this wand years ago so even he didn't know about the wand except the type of wood that encased the core. Harry sighed as he exited the shop with a confused Carl coming in, he felt a tinge of regret from what he had done to Ollivander and Carl to keep his secret as something more had happened.

Thinking back he thanked the old scientist father of his dear skeleton pun making friend.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Harry looked at the wand in the box, it felt... strange. There was an aura gleaming around it, he followed his instincts and reached out, the wand jiggled in the box before flinging itself outside the box and into his hand, he had no time to be surprised as he felt something inside him **sang** and it felt **amazing**. His wand glowed and color changing wisps flowed out and wrapped around him like a warm blanket, Hedwig felt it through their bonds and it felt just like soaring in the sky in the perfect time of day in the perfect weather._

 _Not even thinking he flung his free hand out and his staff appeared along with his inventory, in the sidelines Carl watched in amazement and confusion as he watched his brother pull a staff out of midair and a screen appeared in front of him, Ollivander was watching with glee and was practically vibrating with excitement._

 _Harry twirled his staff and wand expertly, after a moment or two he had stopped and held them out in front of him, with glazed eyes he felt his magic **push** and as soon as it did it pulled both the staff and wand with it into an orb made of pure magic, the staff and wand seemed to fuse together as the staff grew smaller and the wand grew half an inch longer though it looked like nothing else changed. The orb was gone as Harry grabbed it and held it in his hand again._

 _Harry was in his own world as he looked over his new wand, he stretched out again and twirled it watching in amazement as it grew into a new staff, it looked a bit like it's wand form, it was made out of elder and there were two new crystal focuses in staff, one was infused at the tip of his staff, the gem inside was clear like the purest water and the other crystal was floating around the tip and was changing colors every few seconds._

 _"Amazing" he muttered as he twirled it again and sent out a new spell he had from his Wind branch, **Air Slam** , slamming his staff on the ground he felt a powerful twister form around him for a second but it was enough to send all the boxes crashing down towards the floor 'I-I didn't even send that much mana in it' he thought excitedly as he felt a grin forming on his face _

_"U-Uh..." snapping his head he turned to his gaping brother 'Shit' Harry thought as he saw his shocked brother and the beaming Ollivander "Harry..?" Carl asked hesitantly._

 _Twitching he gave them a nervous smile "U-Um.. Sorry about this" he said as he suddenly shrunk his staff to it's wand form before shouting out "GASTER YOU WINGDINGUS I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SO I'M CALLING IN ONE OF MY FAVORS!" the effect was immediate as time froze and the surroundings around them turned into various shades of gray, it stayed silent for a moment before black goop began to drip from the ceiling and some from the walls, soon they gathered in front of them, Carl was looking in panic while Ollivander's expression changed from excited to confusion and slight fear, the mass of black inky like substance grew and the goop swirled to form a tall figure._

 _They were standing straight as a ruler and a black lab coat formed around it's form, the face was skeletal in nature but had two black strips going down and up, the strip going down was on his left eye while the right eye's strip was going up, black sockets were suddenly filled for a moment by blue and orange lights before returning to it's black and white pupils took their place._

 _Dr. Wingding Gaster stood before them with an amused expression "Hello Harry, I was nearby when you started your wand testing" he said as he stepped out of the remaining black goop so they were absorbed back into the floor "W-What the" Carl asked as he fell on to his ass, Ollivander was silent and froze. Harry sent an apologetic glance at his brother mouthing 'Sorry' before turning to Gaster "I'm calling in one of my favors" he said and Gaster hummed as he moved around "Alright, which favor?" he asked in return as he observed his surroundings._

 _Harry grimaced and said " **That** favor" he murmured but it was loud enough for Gaster to hear, the lost scientist froze and he felt himself darken before returning to normal "As you wish... I assume you wanted me to block of your magic for sensors and wipe their memory of this and perhaps replace them? Luckily I had already blocked the shop from letting your magic lash out like it did and time has slowed down to the outside world or rather it sped up inside here" he said nonchalantly as he turned back to them, Carl froze and he looked at Harry with a hurt expression before it smoothed, he sighed making Harry turn to him "Well... I-I don't know whats going on but... I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready Harry. I understand" he grinned weakly with closed eyes stunning Harry._

 _Harry paused before nodding to Gaster who smirked at him and ruffled his hair, glaring at the skeleton scientist with irritation he watch as Gaster snapped his skeletal hands that had a whole through it along with his other hand. Snapping his fingers and he felt his magic do it's work, the magic wrapped around both humans, Ollivander fell unconscious with Carl following closely. Harry felt a tinge of guilt creeping it's way inside him, he sighed and watched Gaster's monster magic wash over the two and stopped, the two were set down standing straight and were frozen with the surroundings as they turned gray._

 _Turning to the scientist Harry smiled at him "Thank you Gaster, I'll talk to you in another time, now's not the right time" he said weakly and Gaster nodded, smiling at him Gaster melted away in black goop again "Goodbye Harry... I will see you again later" he told him as he left._

 _As soon as he did time unfroze and Carl and Ollivander woke with confusion, Ollivander shook his head and told him on the wand price._

* * *

Harry sighed as he entered the robes shop, his brother leaving saying he would find their parents, after greeting Madame Malkins as she asked him about Hogwarts. Standing on the stool he dully waited for this to be over.

"Hey, going to Hogwarts too?" a voice asked, turning to the source Harry finds himself facing a blonde boy with just the same boredom he had.

* * *

 **A/N:** THERE, it's short but have at that. I'll leave a small preview for the new story I'll have up.

 **Preview!**

 **Title: School watches Assassination CLassroom?!**

 _"What the hell?!"_

 _"Hello! I'm Nemo! You're probably wondering why I brought all you guys here"_

 _"T-The whole school's here"_

 _"WE'RE GONNA WATCH WHAT?!"_

 _"Oh dear... This will not end well will it?"_

 **End of very small preview**

Okay info on what I'll do, I'm not putting _every_ episode there, just ones I feel interesting and are needed so skipping some of the episodes don't worry there are only few of them that will be excluded. Anyway, GOODBYE oh and sorry for the short chapter couldn't think of anything else but GASTER'S THERE BYEBYE

NEMO HAS EATEN YOU SANDWICH


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Undecided Pairings be it M/M or M/F, Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/N:** I am BACK! I'm sorry for not updating the story for a while, I was focusing on my other story 'School watches Assassination Classroom?!', I wanted to at least get a few chapters in so I can get into the flow of things. And I got a new laptop! All for myself, no more dad borrowing from me! I let dad have my old one but yeah :P, still need to get used to this, it's a mini laptop.

 _~Review Replies~_

 **Remzal Von Enili:** Pills? What pills? *discretely throws away the disgusting lumps of drugs* For recommendations I'll take up to that someday~ It's okay, I'm in the same boat, though soon I will have to be forced to go back to *gulp* school! It's just next week for me right now, but maybe by the time I post this it'll have already started.

 **Sailor Tala:** MINE! *dives for the falling sandwich and crashing into the ground with the sandwich in my hands* Awesome~!

 **davycrockett100:** You my friend are a man of few words

 **uzuuchi007:** Right back at ya

 **I Judicator:** I personally am not a fan of pizza but I do like a few of it, but it's a sandwich so meh it'll do

 **Guest:** The rape scene I agree but I'm not the one calling the shots, blame my sis in her overactive imagination, she's been reading waaay to much fanfictions that may/may not include rape. She doesn't care how I do it but she wanted me to put it there. And for those who I am driving away, I don't care as much, while I do enjoy writing the fic I don't care for the flames I get or how many people I bring in. I'm just doing this as like a hobby that I like to do often add to the fact I lost a bet to my sis I _have_ to continue this until she says abandon ship or continue on sailing. I just hope to those who stay enjoy the ride but I won't blame them for leaving.

 **Apricia:** There will be a lot of animes in this story, not my idea but I'm rolling with it, well at times I'm forced to roll with it but bear with me, I just want to at least get over Harry's first year before ending the story and making a sequel for second year.

 _ **~IMPORTANT~**_

 _ **Reminders to you all:**_ I am not forcing you to read my work, I am not the one who came up with this idea, my sister and I share rooms so I'll convey anything you want to say to her about the story and she will answer. If you don't like the story then leave and find another story, don't go to me for that. To those who pointed out my mistakes I thank you, to those who point out those mistakes and bitchin about anything else like how it's hardly a game fic anymore then don't read it, I ain't forcing you to stay. 'Sides, I'm the guy who's writing it under the supervision of my sis, heck she's breathing down my neck right now and reading what I'm typing.

 _ **My Sister:**_ Hello~ I'm Nemo's (*snicker* I love giving him that name :D) sis! First time to talk to you all in this story, should've done it earlier but meh what can ya do? Let's just call me **Nema** to avoid anything else~. Now, after stealing bro bro's new laptop to talk to ya let me say a few stuff before headin out! I think Nemo is going to break out of out closet I locked him in so I can use his laptop so I'll try to make this quick, this is my idea, the whole story with a few points from my bro bro so don't go bitchin to him, well bitch to him so he can bitch to me I don't care just don't _directly_ bitch to him like " Nemo blah blah blah" just go "Nema blah blah blah" kay? Okay, I think that's all from me now lemme just unlock the closet and give my bro his laptop back~

 **Poll Results:** Poll is over! And of course M/F wins! Since it's over the poll is closed and a new one will be open for Harry's romance, go vote after reading the chapter, NO GINNY AND HERMIONE, they will be bashed, Harry will have 2 partners so vote for 2 people. Choices:

Fluer Delacour

Daphe Greengrass

Padma Patil

Luna Lovegood

Parvati Patil

Gabrielle Delacour

I couldn't think of anybody else, alas I am not allowed to have anyone else from other fandoms but meh, Nema (oh _god_ why) sis has forbidden me and just quote "No other fandoms, stick to Harry characters, think of who you want I don't care as long as they aren't Ginny and Hermione." unquote, well there were more stuff but she is now ranting on how it would've been perfect for M/M since she got the perfect characters but since I put up the poll she's upset.

 _Well since that's all out of the way_

 _ **Let's get this over with**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Harry looked at the young blonde aristocrat before him, the green eyed boy's posture never changed from its lazy nature though to those with trained eyes they would've seen him tense for a moment before relaxing seeing him as no threat. Harry observed the blonde, he held his head high and proud while his pale yellow hair was well done, a bit too fancy in Harry's tastes but what could he know? He wears a a bandage as a secret satisfaction for his fashion sense, and the robes he was wearing were high quality by the way it looked. Harry shook his head and answered the blondes answer "Yes... Unfortunately" Harry muttered the last part to himself.

"Hmm" the blonde hummed before wincing in pain at the sensation of a needle pricking him "OI! Be careful with that needle woman!" he snapped at the woman who was tailoring his robes, the woman paled and quietly apologized fearing in angering the blonde, pureblood Harry mused at the reaction, though it would be obvious "Well, I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" the grey eyed boy introduced, inwardly snickering at the James Bond-esque introduction, not even flinching at the prick from the needle he felt faintly, he felt **_way_** more pain that that and it was _**much much**_ worse than that dying hurts, he sent the blonde a smirk "Harry" he offered in return, Draco raised his eyebrow "Last name?" he inquired politely but Harry sent him a mysterious smile as Madame Milkins spoke to him "Excuse me deary but your done" she said politely.

Harry sent at her a polite smile "Thank you" he said before turning to Draco "It was nice to meet you Draco Malfoy, I hope to meet you at Hogwarts, now as for my name?" he turned to the door and sent a serene smile to the blonde over his shoulder, Hedwig made herself known by popping out of from behind his veil of hair and she stared at the surprised blonde with big amused amber eyes "I believe you will know soon enough" and with that Harry left with trained grace from countless of battles. On his way out he passed another blonde man though he had long blonde hair instead of short and had more experience and grace under his belt obviously.

Harry glanced at the man as he passed, his senses going haywire as he felt dark magic circling the left forearm of the older blonde man a strand of it's dark magic wrapped itself around the man's entire being but more on the blondes core, Draco's father Harry thought as he left the shop with his newly acquired robes in his hands. Lucius paused as he entered the shop, looking back he watched the young man disappear into the crowd, his eyes narrowed, he felt the power, it was neither light or dark, he wasn't sure on how powerful was the power but...

"Father" snapping forward he sees his son almost finished with his robe fitting "Draco" he replied as his son stepped down from the stool "Who was that boy that was beside you Draco?" Lucius asked as they left the robe shop "He only told me his first name father, he said it was Harry" Draco replied as they went to meet with his mother who was inside a jewelry shop "Hmm... I want you to do something for me Draco" the older Malfoy said to his offspring, they stopped in front of the jewelry shop.

* * *

Harry hummed as he licked his ice cream, he forgot what flavor it was but his brother had claimed it was the best ice cream ever, he liked the taste but it wasn't in his opinion the best but he didn't mention this towards his brother. The one eyed boy looked at his brother who was absolutely _shining_ with joy, no literally he was glowing and he thought he saw some sparkles in the light his brother shined, he sweatdroppe.

Meanwhile Carl was having the time of his life, here he was eating his favorite ice cream in the world with his little brother, he didn't notice his brother looking at him weirdly, no he was stuck in his own day dream. No we aren't going into that *because I couldn't imagine a good enough scene for it so use your imagination*

Shaking his head, Harry finished his ice cream and put the cup on the table, his brother was taking his time in finishing his "Hey~! Harry, Carl!" a voice shouted out to them, Harry turned to the source, it was James, Sirius and Lily, they were back from... wherever they were at "Oh! Hey Mom, Dad, Uncle Sirius" Carl chirped as he was broken out of his daydream when the three adults came near to their table "So, you got everything?" James asked happily thought Harry noticed the slight strain in his voice. Carl nodded "Yeah, we got everything" he said as he finally finished off his ice cream, Lily smiled "Well then! I think it's time for us to go home" she said as they headed for the Leaky Cauldron "So Dad, what did you guys do? You were gone for some time" Carl looked at his parents and godfather as they shifted a bit.

Sirius grinned at his godson "Well that's a surprise for both you and Harry" he told him as he glanced at the younger, Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. When they entered the Leaky Cauldron Harry questioned them when his parents and godfather steerd them to the fireplace "What are you doing?" he asked as they pulled them in front of the fireplace, Lily smiled and there was excitement in her eyes "Well... While you and your brother were out shopping without us, we went back to Petunia's and~" she trailed off with Sirius continuing for her "We gathered your things and sent them to Potter Manor!" he exclaimed, James budged in "So now Harry, you're living with us" he declared, Carl's eyes widened and a grin was wide on his face, his little brother was coming home with them!

Harry froze as was told the news, he was going to live _with them_? That meant no more living with the Dursleys but that also meant that he would have to live the people that _gave him away on the orders of an old man_... He chose the lesser of the two evils "Very well" he muttered and saw all four brighten but he stared at the three "But I will leave on my own terms, and I am to go on my own when I leave" he told them sternly and glared when they tried to protest.

Carl didn't care as long as his little brother was finally coming home with them, the older sibling glomped the younger, unnoticed to him Harry had tensed but forced himself to relax, he forced himself to remind himself this touch _wasn't going to hurt him ohgodnothevisionsmakeit **stop**_ , Harry exhaled heavily but it was strained as he slammed those thoughts out of his mind with the help of Hedwig, she had buried herself on top of his head and used their bonds to help.

* * *

 _ **Potter Manor**_

Potter Manor was beautiful he would admit, the surroundings and manor itself were pieces of delicate art themselves, the manor had three floors and two wings accompanying the giant house, his room was now the size of the Dursley's living room times 2, he was annoyed by the decorations that were in his room though, everything was red and gold and quidditch themed, there were brooms, quaffles, bludgers and snitches _everywhere_ anywhere you looked there would be at least one of these things.

His things were tucked neatly away, the clothes he left out along with some of his personal belongings, the notebooks he had were on his desk and the books he had in his old room were transferred but were nearly eclipsed by the other books on the shelf, a lot of them were old and tattered Quidditch books and magazines with some new ones, the other books were his school books and the other books he had bought under their noses.

Sighing he shook his head but paused, he felt his pocket vibrate and fished for his phone, it was a special one he had gotten from a Holiday Gift Event, checking the message he replied.

 ** _Sexy Marshmallow: Waaah Senshi-chan, reeeply~ Are you done yet with your shopping yet~? ;3;_**

 ** _Me: Yes I'm done, and don't send emoticons, it's making me think of you making them._**

Harry twitched at the emoticon and his mind supplied a comical image of Byakuran pouting while crying, he deadpanned.

 ** _Sexy Marshmallow: Yay~ :D_**

 ** _Sexy Marshmallow: Aw, Senshi-chan thinks of me? Kawaii ^3^_**

 ** _Me: BAKA, I said stop making those emoticons! Actually who taught you emoticons?! Last time we texted you didn't know shit about them!_**

 ** _Sexy Marshmallow: Irie-kun showed me about them~ So I got hooked instantly~ XD_**

Harry did a double-take as he stared at the name and flushed red "Byakuran what the fuck?!" he asked as he sported a red vain on his head as he balled his fist while typing.

 ** _Me: I see.. Wait WHY IS MY PHONE CALLING YOU 'SEXY MARSHMALLOW'?! DAMMIT BYAKURAN YOU AHO!_**

 ** _Sexy Marshmallow: Ohohoho~ . I did no such thing ^.^'_**

 ** _Me: LIKE HELL YOU DID AHO_**

 ** _Me: There I changed it_**

 ** _Aho-Byaku: Hm? So what did you change it to?_**

 ** _Me: Aho-Byaku_**

 ** _Aho-Byaku: WAAAAH~~ Senshi-chan is being meeaaan~ T^T_**

Harry inwardly snickered as he imagined Byakuran bawling out dramatically in the corner

 _ **Aho-Byaku: Ne, Senshi-chan wanna go meet at the nest~? Irie-kun's coming to, he wants to set up some new invention in the school oh and he wants one of Fukuro-chan's feathers again**_

 _ **Me: Ah, okay. I'll be there soon, I'll take the shortcut**_

 _ **Aho-Byaku: Mou~ I envy you and Sans with your shortcuts and everything~ ~3~**_

 _ **Me: No comment, going now**_

 _ **Aho-Byaku: Hai-Hai~~ Sayonara~ See you there ^3^b**_

Sighing at the childishness of the teen he pocketed his phone and went out his room, going down the hallway he walked towards the stairs, ignoring the eyes of the paintings on the walls as he passed by, stepping down the stairs he headed towards the floo but was halted "Oh Harry, where are you going?" looking back he sees his parents, godfather and another man with them "Harry, this is Remus Lupin your other godfather" James said happily, the werewolf waved nervously with an equally nervous smile "U-Uh hello Harry, it's nice to see you again" Remus said to the young boy, Harry stayed silent for a while before nodding in greeting "It's nice to meet you as well but right now I must get going" he told them as he headed for the fireplace but was halted again "Ah, where are you going Harry?" it was Sirius this time who asked.

Turning back to them "I'm going out to meet a friend, don't bother cooking me something, I'll be eating with them" he told them, Lily deflated at the mention of him not joining them for dinner, entering the fireplace with a fistful of floo poweder "Leaky Cauldron" he declared as he left "I see your not doing well" Remus commented.

* * *

Entering an alleyway he used a shortcut and teleported, it was a skill Sans had taught him, it took him almost 2 years to teleport to a place he's been to, before he could only teleport short distances within his sight but he finally managed to teleport to places he's been to frequently.

* * *

Appearing into the 'nests' garden _^Well met Young Magi^_ Harry hears as he is greeted by the snakes _^Well met honored species^_ he greets back, ever since he broke them out they had taken on calling him 'Young Magi', why he did not know. Hedwig screeched and the snakes greet her as well, before they were wary of her but soon they trusted Hedwig not to eat them and their young "OOI~! SENSHI-CHAN, FUKURO-CHAN~!" looking up the two see Byakuran on the roof peeking at them, Irie's head suddenly peeked out and waved at them, crouching before lauching himself up Harry landed as they stepped back for him to land.

"Ohayo Harry-san, Hedwig-chan" Irie greeted as Harry patted his clothes "Irie-san, ohayo" Harry replied with a small smile, Hedwig chirped and flew off Harry's head and flew around the genius's head, Irie smiled at the owl "Hedwig-chan, may I have another feather, I need it for this new invention of mine" Hedwig bobbed her head, Harry watched as his familiar and Irie get off the roof and went inside the school "So what's his new invention?" Harry asked as he settled on the roof, bathing in the sun like a cat.

Byakuran smiled at him "I don't know, buuut~..."he trailed as he blocked the sun making Harry look at him "Lookie here~" he cooed as he showed Harry his phone, Harry paled at the image "I have a favor to ask you Senshi-chan~ and I'm using this right here~"

There on the screen was him in a japanese school uniform, specifically the red ones from Lucky Star "I still hate you for the bet" Harry muttered as his face flushed "Not my fault you lost the bet~" Byakuran sang as he looked at Harry with mischief "Alright what is it?" ' _God I already have a bad feeling about this_ ' Harry thought as a shiver passed him as he looked at the dark smile Byakuran was sporting.

* * *

 _ **~A/N~**_

 **Nemo:** Here is chapter 15! Sorry for the long wait and maybe the crappy chapter! I couldn't think of anything else while being rushed by Nema (God WHY) and the busy week for school is right around the corner to ambush me and slowly kill me till next summer. I'm sorry to those who are disappointed but I wanted to at least update it.

 **Nema:** Ola~ his sis is here to talk! Hope you enjoyed, don't care if you don't just wanted bro bro to update and move the story along, remember bitch to bro like " **Nema blah blah blah** " not " **Nemo blah blah blah** " Oh and have an omake, my bro had this idea and I loved it

Omake

Harry glared at the camera as it started, he messed around with the skirt he was wearing, he was currently wearing a sailor fuku similar to the ones worn by Lucky Star, beside him was Irie who was wearing the same thing as he was the genius teen was red faced and was gazing at the floor with a resigned face. Byakuran's laugh was heard from the camera "It's not my fault you lost the bet, now pay the price~" he sang, Harry growled as the camera heard a screeching laughter, it shifted to show Hedwig on her fluffy ass flailing as she laughed away, screeching.

"Oh yeah, what a great familiar you are" Harry muttered darkly though Hedwig ignored her human as she fell laughing on her rump again "D-Do we r-really have to d-do this" Irie stuttered with Byakuran crushing his hopes by saying yes "Well let's start!" Byakuran cackled as music started to play. 

aimai san-SENCHI sorya puni tte koto kai? cho!   
RAPPINGU ga seifuku... daaa furi tte kotanai puu. 

As soon as the music started both Harry and Irie started dancing just like the anime opening ' _I hate the fact he made us practice it to perfection after losing the bet_ ' Harry thought as he made jazz hands when the camera zoomed in towards them

... darlin' darlin' FREEZE

Harry posed as he raised his pom poms with Irie "I hate you" he said to them as the camera blacks out to the sound of screeching owl laughter and Byakuran's cackles and coos.

 **Both sibs: Thanks for reading, the Nem sibs have raided your kitchen for a sandwich each**

 **Edit 7:20 PM 6/5/16: FORGOT TO MENTION POLL IS UP FOR PAIRINGS, GO VOTE IN BIO. Anyway since we're here lets reply to some reviews**

 **Nemo's Reply**

 _ **Nema's Reply**_

 **Both Reply**

 **Guest 1: _Mkay, I salute to you, goodbye *waves you off with a handkerchief* Bye Bye~_ Um, okay, bye I guess? Sorry if it'snot to your liking.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: Yes, we can totally see this Though I think she would be more caring and kind compared to Byakuran**

 **Dieter17: Your welcome and I do like Luna, and Padma? I am neutral on her since yes she isn't used much _I honestly don't care, as long Harry gets a love life and grandchildren I'm up for it *pouts* but pity M/M didn't win anyway a polls up now for the votes so go vote_**

 **smerrick1: The poll is up go check it out :)**

 **The leader saint: Thanks, the parents will probably find out late into first year like christmas time then or early second year**

 **bloodyreaper300: But not for long~**

 **Zyxis Ouroboros ReArchtypist: Ah, but there are million of sandwiches out there _Yeah you won't starve, but you will have to wait on the chapters_**

 **DJRebel: _Well, okayden I shall now be called Nem, happy?_ Thanks dude, and I'll maybe consider on the side stories, depends really **

**Guest: Well, there was a poll but then M/F won so yeah *shrug* _It would've been amazing I tell you! But those dream poppers popped the dream I had *pout*_**

 **Alex2909: _Well of course it was dark, I have a fucked up mind :) and since bro bro here lost a bet he is my writing slave for this whole story~_ Yeah, though I am excited for Harry's hogwarts years and ways for bashing the people on the bashing list.**

 **AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLD SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER, THE NEM SIBS HAVE NOT RAIDED YOUR KITCHEN DUE TO NOT HAVING ANOTHER CHAPTER AND THEY ARE JUST LOOKING AT THE KITCHEN LONGINGLY FOR A SANDWICH**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own the gaming references and other references I use in the story, I only own the story line and some stuff that I made up for the sake of the story!**_

 **Warning: Undecided Pairings be it M/M or M/F, Gaming Elements, Anime Elements, Powerful!EventualGod-like!Grey!MaybeDark!Intelligent!Harry, Past mention of rape, abuse, neglect, and other things**

 **A/Nemo:** Chapter 16, here you go guys

 **A/Nem:** Hey look I'm here too~ That is right! Nem is officially part of this site and account, welcome your new co-owner dear brother of mine~

 **A/Nemo:** *sigh* Sorry guys but she is now officially part of this since it _was_ her idea and all, she now has free reign on the account so she can add her own story if she wanted to, speaking of which, we're both adding new stories of out own (besides School Watches Assassination Classroom, don't worry guys still working on that just a bit busy but I couldn't let this challenge slide it was so tempting and I fell into its temptation) I'm taking up a challenge by Seras4797

 **A/Nem:** While I have permission to copy a bit of a story that Seras worked on 'It's Playtime Titans' (by the way go check it out it's awesome and go check them out their awesome, their just waiting for a new computer to update their stuff) Also reminder to those who want to vote on Harry's love life go vote on our bio, so far Daphne and Fluer are taking up all the love, the poll will be close at the start of Harry's third year! Which is a long way to go but it's fine~

 **A/Nemo:** Anyway go check out our stories when we post them in the future. Meanwhile... IT'S TIME FOR HARRY TO GO TO HOGWARTS~~ It's gonna be kinda short or long depends if the writers block will let me write anything, I already know which house Harry will be sorted to, he's going Ravenclaw

 **A/Nem:** If you got a problem with that then come to me since _I_ decided it on, besides Harry's a good Ravenclaw, he likes books he likes learning new things like new attack moves and he's friends with a lot of smart people like Alphys, Gaster, Sans and Irie so he's gotta be influenced by them, don't forget that there is Intelligent! in the warnings up there so bleh *sticks tongue at you*

 _~Review Replies~_

 _None so far_

Let's get this over with

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Harry sighed as he laid in his new bed, Hedwig was beside him on the comfiest pillow he had that she had claimed as he own, it was late into the night but Harry was not feeling sleepy. He looked at the ceiling of his bed, tomorrow would be the day he would leave for Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, he felt... well he didn't know what he felt, he felt a twinge of excitement for the knowledge he might learn, he had read some of his books over the week and was drawn towards Ancient Runes and Wards, Potions were another thing he was coming to like much to the horror of his father and godfather, his mother was happy however since she was apparently gifted in the subject as well as charms, a Charms Mistress she had said she was while his father was a Transfiguration Master, his godfather was gifted in Defence along with his other godfather Remus.

James and Sirius were both Animagi, he could feel the stag and dog in them and he had confirmed it with _**Sight Glass**_ , a rare pair of glasses designed to see magic and identify it, he found it in the depths of _**Scale**_ ** _Lake_** , a dungeon that was underwater and filled with mysterious magic items that required the _**Sight Glass**_ as part to unlock another dungeon, he nearly died getting this pair of glasses, he shivered at the reminder of dying.

Dying was never good, it was fucking painful, he had died 6 times over his game life, the first to the Pewdiepie Zombie in **_Corpse City_** though he never saw the fucker again oh he wanted to return the favor, the second time was by Byakuran's hand of course it was the most painless death he had ever experienced and a total accident, the bastards box weapon Black Dragon missed its target and had killed him when he had low health, he now disliked the Black lizard, Byakuran had apologized by giving him his _marshmallows_ , the white teen **never** gave his marshmallows to anyone but the teen had given _him_ 4 entire _**boxes**_ of his _favorite_ marshmallows so the bastard was forgiven.

The third time was in a forest dungeon _**Ape Kingdom**_ to a fucking King Kong wannabe, he now had a hate for monkeys, apes and gorillas and to extant bananas, to be fair their kingdom smelled like shit and bananas and there were _bananas everywhere_ , they used it for weapons, it took 2 weeks for the banana scent to vanish, _2 fucking weeks_. Fourth time was to a trap in a beach dungeon called _**Sand Castle**_ , he now had a fear of impalement as he was impaled _5 times_ , he had been trapped in a box and randomly a sharp as fuck coral spike impaled both his hands and feet before slowly another spike pierced his heart, Harry gripped his heart as he felt the phantom pain and he had expected the coral to come through his chest again.

The fifth time only strengthened his fear of impalement and made him hate chains, it was a Halloween event dungeon _**Headless House Horror**_ , he had died to the game's version of the Headless Horseman though this one had used ghostly chains and summoned wooden stakes along with a sword, the headless motherfucker chained him, threw him in the air and used his sword and summoned wooden stakes that impaled his body as he used the chains to pull him down, the sword went through his throat while the wooden stakes impaled his head and body. Harry gritted his teeth as he remembered and felt the phantom pains running through his body, he calmed down as Hedwig crooned into his ear, she must have felt his feat through the bond.

The sixth time... lets just say he had a run in with the local psychopath in Undertale.

How was he still alive and playing the game? He had limited Death Points and should've used them all up by his 5th death, well a Halloween event gift had given him more Death Points, specifically 13 more, so now he had 15 death points but he would rather avoid using them. Death hurts and he doesn't want to die _again_.

Harry shook his head and wondered why he was thinking of his deaths, his mind changed the subject. His relationship with his family... It was strained per say, he was on good terms on his brother and would soon actually consider him family soon enough as he learned his brother had nothing to do with his stay at the Dursleys when the elder in fact opposed on the idea also the fact he was a little boy when he was given away helped him. His parents and dogfather was on a thin line, he didn't know what to think of them, he also didn't know what to think of his other godfather Remus Lupin, he was a werewolf from what the _**Sight Glass**_ informed him, he encountered them before.

Well the game version at least, not the wizarding version.

Hedwig nipped her humans ear making him hiss in slight pain, she had nipped hard, the white owl glared at her human wanting him to sleep, Harry chuckled and pet his owl before settling in and closed his eyes, Hedwig stayed up until she was sure her human was asleep, when he was she nodded in satisfaction and returned to her comfy nest, before she slept though she closed her eyes and looked through the bond, her humans magic core was fine and still ever growing, the orange flame behind it had grown only a little over the 2 years but the purple flame her human had was now half the size of her humans magic core and that was saying something, finding nothing wrong with her hatchling she drifted off and slept.

Tomorrow was a big day after all.

* * *

 **Tomorrow Morning; Kings Cross 9 3/4**

Yawning, Harry stretched slightly as he went through the barrier, it was early in the morning but there was still quite a few people there. Carl chuckled at his brother's sleepy figure "Not a morning person?" he chuckled out making Harry glare at him "No" the youngest muttered as he ignored his parents and godfathers "Well then why did you say you wanted to go early?" the oldest retorted, Harry yawned again "So that I don't have to deal with the mobs of fangirls and fanboys when they figure out who I am, I hate the fame" he complained.

"We'll see at Hogwarts okay dears?" Lily chirped as she waved off both her children, James and Sirius had given up trying to coax Harry into a prankster so they told Carl instead "Make us proud son, you better up your game" James told Carl happily with Sirius nodding in agreement, Carl while smart as his mother had inherited his fathers love for pranks so in return the red head sent his father a mischievous grin "No problem dad, expect me, Gred and Forge in more detentions this year" he returned cheekily causing his mother to scold all three of them, Remus shook his head fondly before looking at Harry who stood there looking at them with an emotionless face ' _Oh Harry... I just hope you forgive us_ _soon_ ' Remus thought sadly and looked away as soon as Harry's gaze turned to him.

"Bye you guys~" Carl waved as they left and entered the train, it would be an hour till the train would leave "Uh Harry, will you be okay all alone? I need to meet a few friends or do you want to come with me? Well, they could wait I could stay with yo-"Harry interrupted him "I'll be fine, you go on. I prefer being alone anyway, go" Harry said as he pushed him out of the compartment he chose "You sure? Don't you need help with your trunk? I could stay to keep you company" Carl told him as he resisted and tried to stay in the compartment "I'm fine I can handle it! Just go, I'll see you later. I'll be fine I tell you now go!" he grunted as he finally pushed his brother out of the compartment "Are you sure? I could-" Carl was interrupted by Harry again "Yes I'm sure now go, you don't want to keep the your friends waiting, I'll be fine I swear" Harry insisted, Carl sighed as he stood "Alright, but if something happens let me know okay?" Carl questioned, Harry nodded and finally Carl left making Harry sigh in relief.

Closing the compartment door he put his trunk into his inventory and let out an irritated Hedwig out of her cage, Hedwig chirped and pecked the cage in irritation before settling back on Harry's shoulder, Hedwig was supposed to be in a cage since Harry doubted the train station let, what looked like an owlet out of their cage. Harry took out a special set of headphones, they acted like bluetooth headphones but was used his magic as a battery and connection to his phone, Harry slipped them on, they were black in color so they blended into his hair so unless they really focused they couldn't see them.

They were not that expensive from the store so if he lost them he could always buy another one or buy a better one. Harry sighed in relaxation as the song 'Bad Apple - Tohru' echoed into his head, he really liked music especially ones like 'Bad Apple' they were so funky and nice to listen to. Quietly he sang the lyrics much to Hedwig's pleasure

 _ **Ever on and on I continue circling**_

 _ **With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**_

 ** _Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_**

 ** _And suddenly I see that I can't break free_**

 ** _I'm-_**

Harry paused as he heard the faint sound of the train's whistle blowing signaling it nearly time to go, he looked out as he took off his headphones temporarily and saw a group of red heads clearly in the crowd, he saw a pair twins, he looked at them ' _So, that must be Gred and Forge Carl told me about_ ' Harry thought as he observed the twins, he looked over to the rest of the redheaded family and found himself instantly disliking the boy that was the same age as him.

The boy looked arrogant as he talked, he leaned in curiously but subtly as to not look suspicious "...oon I'm going to be best friends with Harry Potter and I'll get the new Quidditch broom and he'll buy me new clothes and everything!" Harry's eye twitched in contained anger ' _Okay I already have someone on my Hate and Avoid list_ ' Harry thought and then just settled into his seat and resumed into using his headphones.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Soon enough the train moves and Harry was left along a good time before the door was opened, he looked towards the one who opened the door, the arrogant red boy was there, raising an eyebrow at him the boy flushes before he left muttering "not here either" Harry rolled his eyes "Ugh, desperate fanboys" Harry groaned as he laid back to listen to his music, Hedwig had returned into her pendant, wanting to have some sleep inside her human or at least that's what Harry could tell from the bond.

The ride was smooth so far until someone else had opened his compartment door, looking back and lowering the volume of his music to see who it was this time it was a girl around his age with bushy brown hair already wearing her school robes "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his" Harry thought for a second before shaking his head "No"

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger" she introduced, Harry grunted then said "Harry" "Which house do you think you'll be in? I've read in Hogwarts: A History about the sorting but it never stated the actual method of the sorting" she said excitedly while Harry stayed silent, his brother had already told him about the sorting despite the fact his parents said not to, he already knows which house he'll be going to "Ravenclaw... or Slytherin" he replied in a bored tone making Hermione frown

"Are you sure? I'm fine with the Ravenclaw bit but they say Slytherin is a house for dark wizards... Anyway, I'm definitely going to Gryffindor, it says in Hogwarts: A History that Dumbledore himself was a Gryffindor and that The Boy Who Lived will go there since both his parents were Gryffindors" Harry scowled, so this was another fangirl? And here he thought he could have been at _least_ companions since she looked like she was a fellow bright muggleborn with common sense but apparently **Nope!**

"Okay that's great and all but can you leave now? I've already said there was no toad here" okay he might've sounded rude there but he had every right, the girl just comes in with no manners from what he could tell, ask about a toad and stays after he had said _no there was no toad_. Hermione sniffed "Why I never...! Hmph!" she stormed out with her nose pointed high and mighty, Harry rolled his eyes and before he could listen to his music again he heard a voice saying

" **Students, please change into your robes now. We will soon arrive, I repeat-** " Ignoring the voice he changed into his robes and changed his re-equip slots, replacing his normal clothes to the Hogwarts robes, even though it was school you could never be prepared for any ambush attacks.

After waiting for awhile and stashing away his headphones and phone into his inventory, they finally arrive at the train station where a huge man began to guide the first years into boats and seemed to be looking for someone, some students looked intimidated by him but others, mainly purebloods,halfbloods, some muggleborns and himself were not all for their own reasons, Harry entered a boat which three other students, a girl with blonde hair, a nervous looking boy and a brown haired girl, both girls obviously knew each other by the way they were slightly huddled together and were whispering to each other.

Ignoring the command of the huge man, Harry looked into the depths of the water below, re-equipping _**Sight Glass**_ discreetly, unknowingly two boys had saw the faint glow from his eyes and how glasses appeared onto his face, Harry peered into the murky waters and faintly saw movement, his eyes narrowed and something moved again, this time closer and the green eyed boy saw... a big tentacle

 _ **Sight Glass**_

 _ **~Magic detected; Scanning; Unknown species of Squid; Suspected relative? The Kraken**_

 _ **~Status; Harmless; No malice detected; emotion? Protectiveness**_

 ** _~Conclusion: Guardian of lake and Helper when a student is in waters_**

"Interesting..." Harry muttered as he saw the tentacle move erratically, and disappeared into the waters before Harry saw a giant glowing eye in the waters below, it seemed other students had seen him looking at the waters and saw what he saw and they were screaming "Oi Oi! Don't worry, tha's just the Giant Squid, 'es harmless, I promise ya" The giant shouted towards them, and the students stopped screaming but were glancing warily into the waters.

Harry ignored them in favor of the eye, it stared at him and blinked and Harry could see amusement and happiness swirling inside the eye, he smirked at it and waved slightly, the squid's eye blinked before it disappeared into the depths as Harry noticed they were there, he looked at the bridge and felt awed, not at the design of the castle, to his opinion it could use some work, but at what _**Sight**_ had concluded

 _ **~Magic detected; Scanning; Castle is source of huge magic buildup; Suspected Sentience at amount of magic there is**_

 _ **~Loading... Sentience Confirmed; Castle is happy and excited; Reasons? Unknown but suspected of the new students**_

 ** _~Conclusion: Sentient Castle_**

Harry ex-equipped and took note on the conclusion, if the castle was sentient he would need to talk to it soon after but right now they were docking, the two boys looked at each other when Harry used re-equip. He saw an old woman in green robes, she looked very stern "The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall" the huge man told a stern looking woman, Professor Mcgonagall his mind reminded him

"Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The hug- _Hagrid_ , he reminded himself, Hagrid nodded and with a smile he left, Professor Mcgonagall turned to them

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Mcgonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." She explained as she looked at them, scanning the crowd, Harry subconsciously hid behind a couple of students as he dodged the sterns woman's gaze.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She continued  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on the nervous boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on the red headed boy's smudged nose.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."and with that she opened the giant doors slightly and entered, closing it behind her leaving the first years to chatter among themselves, Harry listened to the mindless chatter, mostly about how the sorting would be "I heard from my brothers, you had to take on a troll" the redhead muttered to other boys, Harry rolled his eyes at the boy, as a few minutes of waiting made the others more nervous as they shifted and muttered, some were trying to pamper themselves up before the door opened and Professor McGonagall entered and said in a sharp voice "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start"

Entering the hall the other students were in awe, there were candles floating around providing the room with light, in the giant hall there were 5 tables, one for each house and one teachers table, faintly he saw his parents and godfathers at the teachers table and saw his brother looking for him at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall stood before them all with a raggy looking hat on a stool "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said as she now had a big list in her hand.

"Abbot Hannah!" As a girl stepped up Harry paid half-attention, looking at the teachers table he sees a nervous looking man in a turban glancing at another man, the man was very handsome, a pureblood in perfect sense, who in turn was talking with another man who was glaring at his father and in turn his father was doing the... _mature_ thing and was glaring back at him along with Sirius.

"Potter Harry!" Turning forward, Harry stepped up as everyone went silent, then they were murmuring about his bandaged eye and hair.

* * *

 _ **Teachers Table**_

"Is that really..?" Pamona asked hesitantly, Lily nodded "Yes, that is him" she replied with a sad edge but was still cheery "I can't see much of you both in him, yes he has Lily's eyes but... it is different, and he doesn't have the Potter mane" Flitwick commented as he watched the one eyed teen unto the stool, Snape was strangely silent as he looked at the boy himself.

"I think it was a mistake in leaving Harry with my sister Albus, he... He doesn't talk to us unless necessary and he seems to hate us" Lily told the 'grandfather' figure, Albus only hummed "No, it was for the greater good. If he would've grown in the wizarding world he would've become arrogant and flaunt his power" he said solemnly "But what about Carl? He turned out okay, we coul-" Albus shook his head "We were lucky with Carl, he could have gotten an ego with the fact his little brother was The Boy Who Lived, Harry on the other hand... It was for the greater good, but I'm sure he will forgive you soon enough" he said happily

Snape scoffed "Probably too late and the Potter spawn already have a big head, just like his brother and father" he sneered making James glare at him "Oh shut it Snivellus" James hissed as Lily held him back with a worried glance "Well, it seems to be taking longer than usual" Tom said with amusement, Albus glanced at him and for a moment his face was scrunched up in distaste but returned to his grandfatherly facade.

* * *

 _ **With Harry**_

Before his vision was blocked by the hat's brim he saw the gaping faces of the students and especially the flushed faces of the redheaded boy and Hermione Granger who was at Gryffindor table.

' _Hello Mister Potter_ ' Harry resisted the urge to jump as the voice echoed into his head, he felt Hedwig frantically in his body and winced at the screeching sounds of his familiar and friend ' _Calm yourself Miss Hedwig, I will not damage your human, I will only look into his memories so I can sort him to the proper house where he will be most comfortable with_ ' Hedwig slowed down and he heard her quiet down till she hooted in agreement ' _...You said you will be looking into my memories?_ '

' _If you worry about what I see and I would tell? No worries Mister Potter, I will only look into your memories and sort you, I was charmed by Godric himself and I will not tell anyone what I see, I only sort students. Now let us see..._ ' Harry gripped the edge of the stool as he felt the hat in his head, shifting through everything and felt uncomfortable, he was only used to Hedwig in him now he had someone else in his mind

' _Oh dear, you Mister Potter have a... adventurous life? And oh... YOU'VE DIED?! HOW... Never mind I've found the game file in your head... And oh what's this?_ ' He heard Hedwig screech.

Hedwig stood in front of a small black metallic box, she blocked the hat, this was her humans private box! Her humans safe box! She would **not** let this rag into the this box ' _Miss Hedwig, I need to see everything_ ' Hedwig shrieked, Harry winced ' _What in the hell is going on there?!_ ' Harry thought frantically ' _Miss Hedwig is preventing me from looking into this small black box but I am required to see everything so I can sort you_ ' Harry stayed silent but felt a headache coming in from the tension inside him ' _Hedwig, let him in_ _'_ Hedwig stayed still before hooting in hesitation and letting the hat do his job.

' _...Mister Potter, you... I am sorry-_ ' Harry grimaced ' _Keep your pity and just sort me into Ravenclaw_ ' he felt Hedwig keep most of his emotions back ' _Of course, it is the least I can do_ ' The Hogwarts Hat then shouted " _ **He shall be in Ravenclaw**_ " Harry sees his house roar in applause, the Hufflepuffs were politely clapping but were in shock, Gryffindor was still to shock to clap but his brother was the only one clapping for him, the Slytherins were looking in confusion but were politely clapping, setting the hat down he heard it whisper " _ **I wish you luck Mister Potter**_ " he ignored the hat and went to the Ravenclaw table.

When he sat he politely greeted his housemates and looked at the teachers table, his parents were not exactly shock they were happy for him yes but they were sad that he wasn't at their old house table, Sirius looked disappointed but he smiled at him, Remus was just happy with him. Looking at the other teachers he sees them in shock, the headmaster he saw had some unbridled anger in his face for a second before returning back into it's grandfather facade, Harry ignored the rest of the sorting in favor of chatting with his housemates politely, avoiding anyone who wanted to know how he had defeated Grindelwald.

His housemates caught on and avoided the subject as well and just had smart chatter with him. Harry paid no mind to Dumbledore's speech taking note on some things like the Forbidden Forest and the third corridor "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddmeant! Tweek!" he called out and Harry's eye twitched "He's crazy" he muttered, one of the older years heard him "He's bonkers yes but he's brilliant and powerful" Harry mentally snorted ' _Yeah right..._ '

* * *

 **A/Nemo:** That's it for now

 **A/Nem:** Fun fact~ I did a lot of this chapter cuz bro bro here has been suuuper busy~ hope you guys liked it, don't care if you don't

 **A/Nemo:** Apologies if you don't like it but I had to leave it to someone while I was busy, remember go vote on who gets Harry's love, 2 people, and soon enough we'll have another story up. Sorry but I can't pass this interesting challenge up, it's a challenge by Seres4797, don't know them? They made the 'Playtime Series' where Mew goes into different universes like Naruto, Teen Titans, Harry Potter etc. The challenge was to have a legendary/pseudo-legendary to another dimension. I was so tempted and I was **_weak_** and fell into temptation, my sis recommended one of my favorite

 **A/Nem:** HOOPA~~ And through random picks~ with~ THE JUSTICE LEAGUE and I want to see how this turns out, hopefully it'll turn out okay for people to read out and bro here is nervous on posting it.

 **A/Nemo:** Shush, I'll get to it... eventually but when I do... think you can read it? No? Okay...

 **A/Nem:** Welp then~ BYE See you all next time~

 **Nem siblings go in your kitchen and make themselves their sandwiches with your ingredients**


	17. AN

Nemo: Okay, we didn't want to do this but with our situation right now?

Nem: We are fucked

Nemo: Brash and blunt but unfortunately she's actually correct for once today

Nem: Yeah, wait HEY

Nemo: So here's what's going on:

Unfortunately (or fortunately to those out there who knows?) we are putting both stories on a haitus and pausing our writings because of our situation in our lives, school is _basically punching us in the gut and hammering our heads?_ Nem... actually I'll agree with you on this, not only that a thief broke in our house stole many things (thankfully he didn't manage to steal our laptops and phones since we were all out using them at school/work) _and practically thrashed the place and now were staying in our grandma's place with no wifi (we're in a cafe doing our homework while writing this)_ We are officially broke and have each taken jobs which already fills our schedule, Dad is still not sure on the insurance but meh.

 _We might be able to mellow out next month depending on what happens but right now? We are overworked and stressed out_ So yeah, hopefully we can get back on track by next month but no real promises.

To those reading this in School watches Assassination Classroom, I'm sorry for not updating for a while and it may not be updated for the next month/s but I am not abandoning this story, I'm just putting it aside for a while as I try to make it easier for me to relax and rest _I'd say, the average hours of sleep we get now is about 5 hours average and now were on the road of becoming coffee freaks from the intake we take each day_

 _To those reading this in Gamer Soul and Life? I honestly dunno, while working on my job and homework I've thought about this and I dunno if I wanna continue to thing on the track I set it over with, so I might abandon the work and start new? I dunno my minds clouded with equations, coffee, and a shit ton of orders of the customers._ I have no say in this but I wouldn't mind continuing it but maybe in more my way? No rape and stuff _Hush, I'll admit my brilliant mind fucked up but right now let me focus on making an essay of when the first Opium Wars_ We really don't know about this, next month probably we will decide on the fate of this fiction.

Nemo: Okay I think that's it? Well see you all later when things mellow down

Nem: Bye

 _ **The Nem sibs are raiding the kitchen, not only for sandwiches but the most strangest coffee you have, though Nemo takes some tea as well while Nem takes a few boxes of your cereal. Both looking ragged and stressed**_


	18. AN: BACK INTO THE FRAY

**Nemo**

 _ **Nem**_

 _ **Both**_

 _ **Heya guys~~ It's the Nem siblings tuning in~~ Guess what?! We've got good news!**_ **Yes, we do. Our school is holding an event this month called "Nutrition Month" and we may have found a way to do somethings this month. For this month we have some freetime and can get some things done.** ** _I've decided to let my bro here to handle Harry's Game Life since I have no interest anymore :P Anyway~ I'm gonna start something else while dear brother over here will be rewriting Gamer Soul &Life along with School watches Assassination Classroom._**

 **The Assassination Classroom fic might wait for a bit since it's kinda hard to do that but it will be rewritten in the future so I'll be focusing on Gamer Soul &Life that will be rewritten in my style instead of Nem's while she's planning something else, I have no idea since she hasn't even told me about it. _Yup, but it won't be until later, I'm a bit busy with Nutrition Month since my class needs me to perform one thing for them for the thing. Bro, on the other hand has nothing to do so he can rewrite Gamer Soul &Life. Of course without my brilliance he'll change some things, like Harry's gender for example~!_**

 **Oi! I was saving that for later, oh well but really I will be changing some things though I might seek my sister's 'brilliance' in some times when I'm stuck, her overactive imagination can come in handy once in a while. _Now your the one being mean~_**

 **To those reading in Gamer Soul &Life:**

 **Yes I will be rewriting this fic in my image since my sister is abandoning the ship for a new one but I'm sticking to this ship and remaking it in my way. _Oh boo, but really I'm not abandoning it I'm giving the captain title to Nemo here since I can't steer the ship since I'm busy doing something else._**

 **To those reading in School watches Assassination Classroom:**

 **I'm postponing this to a later date, it's a bit hard to do this one since it takes a lot of time to think about but don't worry I will continue this on a later date for sure but not right now, I only have enough time to do one fic and I think that's the limit at this time with my job and schoolwork, I'm sorry to those eager readers but you will have to wait a little longer. _That's it I guess, like my dear brother said here, he can only focus on one fic at a time so I forced him to focus on Gamer Soul &Life_**

 ** _That's all for now you guys, see you all later in the rewrites!_**

 ** _The Nem Siblings are back in your kitchen looking more healthy and less tired, both are getting ready to get your sandwiches! It seems their back into the fray!_**


	19. Rewrite: Soul Gamer in Life

**A/Nemo:** Hey guys! The rewritten version is out and should be on my user page(I forgot what its called because I'm really tired) it's called Soul Gamer in Life. It's done _my_ style and not Nems style, thought some of her pieces will be there since I go to her for help sometimes, I hope you like it, if you do, that's great! If you don't, well there are more fics out there, go find one you like.

Oh if you can't find it you can try later since I just posted it.

That's all, see you later~!


End file.
